A blooming chance - chapter 1
by Kaelstrider
Summary: What if Erika had a crush on Ash after he saved her gloom from the fire and Ash had unraveled the secret behind the game corner poster? And what if Lance who had keep an eye on Ash for quite sometime offered Ash to be a pokemon g-men? Life changing for sure but Ash will still continue his journey, but this time Erika, would go with him on his journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

"The gym leader Erika's pokemon are unable to battle, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town wins!" Shouted the referee, Ash fist pumped to the air and hugged krabby. Erika smiled at the warm display and hugged her gloom. After Ash saved gloom from the fire, Erika decided to have a rematch with Ash. The outside of the gym was surprisingly still ok, it was just the interior that was burned, it won't take long to repair the gym.

"You did great gloom" Gloom smiled and cried it's name out, Erika sprayed a potion on her beloved pokemon.

"Ash...I'm sorry for not letting you challenge me. It was rude and immature of me to do so.' Erika said apologetically, Ash smiled and walked towards her.

"Is okay Erika, I'm sorry for insulting your perfume as well. Friends?" Ash extended his hand with a charming smile, Erika blushed and shook Ash's hand.

"Friends Ash, though I wish you'll come back next time and maybe we can have a chat instead of battling." Ash blinked, never did a girl ask for him to chat with them. Especially someone who is pretty and cute like Erika.

"Erm...sure why not?" Pikachu smiled and nuzzled Erika. Erika giggled and patted pikachu, she looked at Brock and Misty who were beside Ash.

"Well we best get going, bye Erika!" Ash said while waving, he looked at pikachu. He seems to take a liking to Erika, he jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and the group walked out of the gym.

'Erika sure is interesting.' Ash thought to himself, Misty then yelled at Ash.

"Hello Ash! Are you even listening?" Misty said with an annoying look on her face.

"Huh what? sorry I zoned out, hey I saw a game corner nearby want to go and take a look?"Brock and Misty looked at Ash and nodded the game corner sounds fun. They went into the game corner and saw many people playing with the slot machines.

"Darn I lost!" Said a random person. Ash and his group walked to the counter, Ash then noticed a man dressed in black with a black beret.

'He seems shady, wait isn't that team Rocket's logo?' Indeed it was, a bright red **R** can be seen on his shirt. Ash thought in shock, he narrowed his eyes and glared at the man.

"Hey Ash I need to buy some supplies and maybe I can even score a date with the hot girls in the perfume shop!" Brock thought with a perverted smile, Misty used her mallet and whacked his head.

"You pervert! I'm going too Ash, is boring here and I want to buy some perfume as well to keep Brock here from going overboard." Misty said with her hands together, she wants to buy perfume to impress/attract boys. She thinks that once she wore it, male around her won't take their eyes off her.(*cough*cough*cough*)

"Sure you guys go ahead." Ash said while slowly nodding his head, the two quickly left Ash and pikachu. Ash turned to the man who seems to block a poster behind him.

"Huh I watched a lot of movies, most of the time there is a secret button behind it." Pikachu looked at Ash, he sensed his trainer anxiety and nervousness.

'Pikapi?' Ash turned to his number 1 partner.

"I don't know buddy, that man standing there seems shady. Not to mention he is wearing the team Rocket's uniform." Pikachu nodded and glared at the team rocket member, why didn't anyone do anything about it? Oh wait, they were to engrossed with the slot machines to notice.

"Pikachu what do you say we have a 'talk' with the team rocket member." Now Ash is the type of person to act before he thinks, but he definitely knows that the team rocket grunt is very different than the stupid team rocket trio, Jessie, James and meowth. He doesn't want to endanger himself or to endanger his friends and family. Ash walked towards the grunt, the grunt noticed him and tightened his fist.

"Hey kid back off! This area is restricted."

"What's behind you?" The team Rocket grunt gulped and stared at Ash.

"Nothing now leave!" The team Rocket grunt held a pokeball.

'Must be some sort of secret base for team Rocket.' Ash thought to himself. Ash just leaned on a wall and looked at the team Rocket member with his arms crossed. The team Rocket was shivering under Ash's scary gaze, he turned his head towards him several times before he call his pokemon out.

"T-that's it kid if you want a battle I'll give you a battle." The team Rocket grunt's pokemon revealed a raticate.

"Pikachu use **thunderbolt**!' Pikachu shot a powerful **thunderbolt** attack on the raticate, it stood up weakly and roared its name.

"Grr raticate use **hyper fang**!" Raticate sped through and attempted to **bite** pikachu with his sharp fangs. But with the narrow walls around them, Ash thought of a plan.

"Pikachu jumped from the walls and use your tail to whack raticate." Pikachu jumped from wall to wall and dodge the attack, he use his tail and slammed raticate down to the hard ground.

"Now use **quick attack**!" Pikachu stroke raticate hard and it was sent flying towards the counter. Swirls can be seen from his eyes.

"Raticate you good for nothing piece of-" Pikachu shocked the grunt with his electrical powers and the grunt instantly ran out of the game corner.

"We did it pikachu!" Ash high fived with his starter and looked at raticate, he seems okay. Ash sighed a breath of relief and looked at the poster that the team Rocket grunt try so hard to hidden it. He use hands to feel the poster, his hands ran over it until he felt something.

'I'm pretty sure that this is a button' Ash thought to himself. He pushed the button and the poster soon revealed a- door?!

"Holy mew" Ash reached for primapes pokeball and called it out.

"Primape we are dealing something dangerous here, don't hold back." Primape was surprised of the maturity and the seriousness of his trainer's voice, he nodded and balled his fist together. Ash took a breath and walked inside the hidden door, he widened his eyes at the large hallway and the dark rooms. He saw many **R** symbols around the room.

'This is team Rocket's hideout!' Ash thought to himself, no wonder there so many team rocket grunts lurking around the beautiful Celadon city. He knew that there will be many grunts here and they could easily overpower his pokemon with ease.

"I need to get help." Ash said to pikachu and primape, no 10 years old boy can single handedly take out the whole team Rocket hideout right?!(You forgot Red!)

"Prime" Primape nodded, for once his trainer is not as **reckless** as he thinks.

"chu" Pikachu nodded, Ash recalled primape and ran to the one person he could think of that can help with the situation at hand, the Celadon gym leader Erika.

 **Hey guys Kael here, and yes I'm making another story. So I was actually thinking to make rare shippings and for some reason I liked Erika and IF you like POKESHIPPING then kindly stop reading this story, I'm not a fan of POKESHIPPING so don't expect me to make Misty fall in love with Ash. You all can flame me if you want but I already specifically said that this is a Ash X Erika story so I already gave you all a warning. I'm now trying to pair Ash with FEMALE( No way in the pokemon world I would make yaoi or yuri, no offence guys and gals) gym leaders. till next time, Kaelstrider.**


	2. A blooming chance - chapter 2

"Hmm I wonder how much would it cost for all of this." Erika said with gloom by her side. Her assistants were also inspecting the damaged cause by the fire when suddenly a certain raven hair boy appeared.

"*pant*pant*pant* Erika!" They all turned their attention to Ash. Erika noticed Ash's serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Ash?" Gloom went closer to Ash and hugged him. Thanking him for saving its life. Ash patted gloom's head before turning to Erika with a serious expression.

"Erika are you aware of the poster at the game corner?" Erika shook her head, what's wrong with poster at the game corner? Her assistants were also hearing what Ash is saying.

"There is a secret door behind it and it leads to team Rocket's hideout!" Erika and her assistants gasped.

"Ash are you sure?" Erika said worriedly, Ash nodded with pikachu. Ash told her assistants to call the police force.

"Come with me!" Ash quickly ran back to the game corner with Erika and gloom following him. They soon reached the game corner and Ash showed her the hidden passage. The cashier who was busy keeping an eye on the customers from before soon noticed Ash.(Wow seriously)

"Hey kid! Y-you opened the door!" The cashier said angrily, he attempted to punch Ash but Ash dodged the attack and gave a **low kick** to the cashier which caught him of guard. He then use his knee to kick his chin. The cashier fainted under Ash's powerful knee kick. Erika was shocked at Ash's actions. Primape got out from his pokeball and looked at the cashier or also known as the team rocket grunt, he smirked and patted his trainer. Looks like Ash's self defense training with primape had paid off.

"Whew that was close, he must be a team Rocket member." Ash said while looking at the fainted cashier. He quickly let charmander, kingler and bulbasaur out. Erika called tangela, exeggcute and victreebel out as well, she patted and complimented bulbasaur which cause bulbasaur to blush.

"Your bulbasaur is adorable Ash." Ash nodded with a smile. He then turned to the opened door and walked inside.

"Erika you better stay behind my back. Primape and kingler to the front. Bulbasaur and charmander cover our sides. Pikachu attack from a far range." Ash commanded strategically, Erika was quite surprised at Ash strategy. He is smarter than she thinks.

"I'm not defenseless Ash, I'm a gym leader after all. Speaking of which, where is Brock and Misty?" Ash face palmed, he was in a rush and he forgot to call the other two gym leaders.

"Oh no I must have forgotten." Erika swreatdropped, and pikachu sighed. They soon heard a noise and saw a team rocket grunt.

"Hey kid what are you doing here!?" The grunt widened his eyes at Erika and the pokemon in front of them. He gulped and stupidly challenged Ash to a battle. Ash knew that he should not take him lightly.

"Pikachu use **thunderwave** on the grunt!" Pikachu nodded and shot a paralyzing wave on the team rocket grunt. The grunt was now paralyzed and Ash, Erika and their pokemon quickly run and met a lot more grunts.

"Intruder alert!" The grunts called out their pokemon. A total of 30 pokemon, was staring at Ash's and Erika's pokemon.

"Pikachu widespread **thunderbolt** , charmander widespread **flamethrower** , kingler use widespread **bubble** , bulbasaur use widespread **razor leaf**. Primape keep them away from us. Don't hold back." Ash commanded with his finger pointing at the grunt's pokemon.

"Tangela use **sleep powder** on the grunts, victreebel use **razor leaf** , gloom use **acid** , exeggcute use **confusion**! Don't hold back as well!"Erika shouted out loud. The team rocket's grunt's pokemon were quickly defeated under the powerful barrage of attacks. Erika's tangela put team rocket's grunts to sleep. Ash and Erika then high fived each other and they blushed on realization.

"Uh let's move on." Ash said quickly, pikachu jumped back on his shoulder and the duo and their pokemon quickly continue to storm the hideout. They battled many team Rocket grunts, Erika was very surprise of how powerful Ash is.

'Ash is a very powerful trainer. I could sense a lot of potential. But his potential is being held back , is it because of Brock and Misty?' Erika thought to herself. While she only met Ash just for a few hours, she could easily tell that Misty has been 'abusing' Ash and putting him down when he is at his best, plusle Brock constant flirting with attractive women had took Ash's training time and Misty's constant complaining had made Ash have less time to train.

'Erika is a great battler, well she is a gym leader after all. But so is Misty and Brock...every time I battle with team rocket, they won't offer much help. It has been always me who battle team Rocket. Well Brock has been most useful but Misty…..' Ash thought to himself, images of Misty taking her mallet to pummel Ash and Misty's complaining had made him shudder.

The duo shook their thoughts and continue to walk forward, their pokemon were very vigilant and they saw a team rocket member. But he wore a cape and he does not wear a beret.

"Well well, if isn't the Celadon gym leader, Erika. Oh who might you be boy?" The team rocket member said in a vile tone.

"None of your business." Ash shouted out.

"Then what is your business with team Rocket then?" Ash grinned darkly, he has plenty of reasons why he hate team Rocket.

"Charmander to the front." Charmander nodded and looked at the team rocket member.

"Hehehe I see." He called his weezing out.

"I'll handle this Erika." Erika nodded, she trust Ash handling this.

"Charmander use **flamethrower**!" Charmander let out a stream of fire at weezing.

"Weezing use **sludge** on the **flamethrower** then use **smog**." The **smog** covered the entire room Charmander was koffing violently and a purple glow surrounded him.

'Darn charmander is poison.' Ash thought to himself.

"Charmander quick use **rage** follow by **fire** **spin**!" Charmander soon was covered by a angry red aura and unleash a HUGE **fire** **spin** attack on Weezing. The team rocket grunt widened his eyes. The intense flames shrouded weezing and he was slowly burned alive. The team rocket member panicked and called out an attack.

"Weezing use **sludge** **bomb**!" A stupid mistake, the poisonous glob hit the fire vortex and cause a huge **explosion**. Ash used his cap to shield his eyes while Erika use her arm.

The smoke soon cleared and a brutally injured and fainted weezing was on the battlefield with a panting charmander. Charmander roared its name and it soon was covered in a white glow.

"Charmander you are evolving!" Soon enough charmander than evolved into a charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" The team rocket member was quite shocked and he quickly ran from the scene. Erika however ordered tangela to use a **stun** **spore** on the team rocker member. Ash hugged charmeleon and looked at the team rocket member.

"Hehe you would never defeat the boss." Ash glared at the team rocket member and readied himself. Erika stopped Ash.

"Ash I don't think it is a great idea." Ash looked at Erika, normally he would ignore her and take on the threat his facing. But he know that he could get easily crushed by the team Rocket's boss.

"Erika the police could never arrive in time, the team Rocket boss could had fled already. He is responsible for leading an evil organization that hurts pokemon. This is our chance to end the pokemon's suffering." Ash said while looking at Erika's green eyes with eyes of determination and compassion. Erika was touched by Ash's words, he is right this is a chance they have to take.

"A-alright Ash I trust you on this one." Erika nodded.

"Thank you Erika." Ash hugged Erika which cause her to blush and he then released her before he rushed to the team rocket's boss room. Ash's pokemon followed the suit. Gloom looked at Erika along with her pokemon.

"Gloom?" Gloom, tangela, exeggcute and victreebel looked at their beloved trainer.

"We'll help Ash as well." Erika said with a smile and her pokemon cheered, they followed their trainer, she soon saw Ash fighting with the team rocket's boss's nidoking. Ash's charmeleon was very injured.

"Give up boy, pokemon are used for tools." The team Rocket boss known as Giovanni said with a dark laugh.

"Ash, Charmeleon don't give up!" Erika and her pokemon cheered for Ash and charmeleon. Giovanni raised his eyebrow, does she really think a few supportive words can make the boy and his pokemon to fight again?

"Char-meleon!" Charmeleon who was heard Erika and her pokemon's supportive words soon was covered in fiery red aura. Giovanni widened his eyes, he recognized what is going on. Charmeleon had unlocked his ability, **blaze**. Charmeleon then use a powerful fire attack, **fire** **blast**. The **fire** **blast** shot nidoking and it roared its name in pain. Seeing the chance Ash called for a final attack.

" **Rage** combined with **Flamethrower** full power!" It was the end for nidoking as the VERY angry charmeleon burned nidoking alive. It looked at Giovanni pleadingly and then fainted. Giovanni recalled nidoking wordlessly.

"Charmeleon you did great." Tangela use **vine** **whip** to gently wrapped charmeleon and use **leech** **seed** on him. But instead of absorbing his health, tangela is transfering his own health to charmeleon. Charmeleon gave tangela a thumbs up to thank him and tangela smiled happily.

"Thank you so much tangela." Ash said while patting him, Erika hugged tangela earning a coo from tangela. Ash looked at Giovanni.

"Impressive, but now you shall fall!" A kangaskhan soon came out and it roared its name. Ash called primape to deal with kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan use **mega** **punch**!" Kangaskhan's fist glowed and swung at primape.

"Slide below him and use **low** **kick**!" Since Kangaskhan is heavy and of course slower than primape, primape was able to dodge with ease and use a **low** **kick** on him. Kangaskhan tripped over and it stood weakly.

"Grr use **earthquake**!" The whole building was shaking and pieces of the ceiling soon fall. Primape deflected the pieces of rocks and send them back to kangaskhan.

"Exeggcute use **reflect** on us!" Erika commanded, exeggcute created a shield that blocked the falling ceiling pieces. Primape was bruised by falling down and looked at kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan use **stomp**!" Kangaskhan used its big foot to **stomp** primape. Primape was holding the foot but the strength kangaskhan produced is very strong.

"Primape use **cross** **chop** on **stomp** than use **close** **combat**!" Primapes's arms glowed and deflected the **stomp** attack. Kangaskhan staggered backwards before Primape unleash barrage of punches on Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan soon flew backwards and fainted under the super effective attacks. Giovanni angrily recalled kangaskhan and called rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn **tackle** on the wall!" Rhyhorn tackled a nearby wall and Giovanni quickly recalled rhyhorn and escaped through the hole rhyhorn created. It revealed a helicopter pad with a giant **R** on it.

"His escaping!" Ash yelled and gave chase, he soon saw Giovanni on a chopper with 2 team rocket grunts next to him.

"Very impressive boy, but this will not be the last time you'll see me!" Giovanni yelled out, Ash knew that if he ordered an attack, the team Rocket members will die and he doesn't have the heart to kill anyone. He cursed and kneeled on the floor while slamming his fist to the ground.

"Ash!" Erika quickly went to Ash's side and glared at the chopper. She examined his hand, it was bleeding. She took her handkerchief out and wrapped around his hand. Ash blushed at Erika's touch but was more shock how kind and gentle she is.

"Thanks Erika." Ash said in a soft tone. Erika smiled and helped him up, they looked at the helicopter once more

"Damn that man." Ash sighed along with pikachu, Erika patted Ash's shoulder to comfort him before the police stormed in with arcanines and alakazams.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" The head of the Kanto elite police force shouted. Ash and Erika obeyed the order and soon they were outside of the game corner with Brock and Misty waiting for them.

"Ash!" Both of them yelled while hugging Ash, before Misty whacked Ash with her mallet.

"You idiot how could you be so **reckless**! Why didn't you call for our help!" Misty yelled with her hands on hips. Ash couldn't reply as he is busy holding the bulge on his head. Erika who was with Ash, gasped and tend to his 'wound'.

"Misty how could you hit Ash? He just came back from destroying an evil organization's hideout! He could had died you know! Show some appreciation!" Erika shouted at Misty, what kind of friend hits someone who could had almost died .

"Grr hmph." Misty crossed her arms, unable to come with a comeback. The police soon arrested all the team Rocket's member and they praised Ash and Erika.

"Kid… what you did was unbelievable. Taking down team Rocket with just Erika and your pokemon is truly incredible." The chief of the Kanto elite police force said while patting Ash's shoulder. Ash blushed at the praise along with Erika.

"But still it was very very **reckless** of you." he frowned at Ash.

"S-sorry but if you were in my position, you don't have much choice." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Ash is right, but he is very capable of protecting himself and also very capable of protecting others as well." Erika said in her usual sweet voice to comfort Ash, which cause Ash to blush furiously.

"Alright… but kid you seriously have a lot of potential. Which is why a certain someone wants to see you." He smiled before a helicopter landed, a figure came out from the helicopter and it soon revealed….the champion Lance!?

"Hello Ash" Lance said with a smile.

 **Hey guys yeah as you could tell, things will get more interesting. So what would Lance say to Ash? Well you would find out on the next chapter. Till next time!**


	3. A blooming chance - chapter 3

"L-Lance!?" Ash widened his eyes, the Kanto/Johto champion wants to see him!? Brock, Misty and Erika also widened their eyes, why does the champion wants to see Ash?

"Yes Ash, I've been keeping an eye on you for quite sometime now. Now seeing you taking down the whole team Rocket crime organization with just Erika was just... Amazing." Lance praised Ash while walking closer to him.

"W-well t-hanks." Ash said while trembling, is not everyday you meet your idol you know.

"Can I talk to Ash alone please." Lance said with a serious tone, Misty, Brock and Erika nodded and Ash and Lance walked to someplace further away from them.

"Ash, you have a lot of potential you know that?"

"I do?" He said while looking at his idol, Lance nodded and they continue to walk.

"Indeed, you see I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you started your pokemon journey." Ash widened his eyes, why would he do that?

"Why me?"

"I made a promise to your father that I'll take care of your family before he left to pursue his journey, that means keeping a close eye on you."

"You knew my father?!" Lance nodded again.

"We were best friends, but after he left I lost contact with him." Lance said sadly.

"W-what was he like?" Ash ask hesitantly.

"What was he like? Like you Ash! You're the exact copy of your old man." Lance said with a grin, seeing Ash is like seeing his father!

"Oh…..does my mom knows that you are taking care of us?" Lance lowered his head and shook his head.

"No…. I didn't tell your mom, Delia." Ash nodded, so his mom doesn't know. Though he still can't believe that the champion of Kanto is taking care of them.

"Ash the reason I'm here today, is to tell you this and I want to..." Ash looked at Lance, pikachu who was listening to the whole conversation looked at Lance as well.

"I would like to recruit you to be a pokemon g-men." Ash looked at Lance with confuse look on his face.

"What's a g-men?" Lance explained what's a g-men to Ash.

"A G-Men's is a person who's main purpose as a detective unit is to travel the countryside, investigating and arresting anyone who improperly treats Pokémon. Basically a spy." Ash nodded, it sounds cool and all but wasn't there a pokemon organization called the pokemon rangers who does the same thing as well?

"I heard about a organization who does the same thing as well."

"Ah you must be referring to the pokemon rangers organization. Well they do the same thing as us but they focus on protecting pokemon rather than exposing people who mistreat them. But either way we are all on the same side. But don't worry, we had worked together on several missions ." Lance said with a smile. When a person reaches 10 they are technically an adult, so offering a job to a 10 year old wouldn't be a problem.

"Why me?" Lance smiled.

"You have a lot of hidden potential, you being held back by your potential Ash. I believe being a pokemon g-men will be a great experience for you, plus I know that you hate people who mistreat pokemon. For instance team Rocket.

"Oh...and you're offering me the job?"

"That is correct." Ash put his hands in his pocket, it sounds cool and all but does that mean he has to stop his pokemon journey?

"Does that mean I have to stop my journey?" Lance shook his head.

"No you don't, in fact we sent our men to travel all around the world." Ash looked at Lance with full of uncertainty.

"Ash I understand that this would be a difficult situation for you so take your time." Ash nodded, he looked at pikachu.

"What do you say buddy?" Pikachu thought about it, his trainer can expose people who mistreat pokemon and he still can continue his pokemon journey.

"Pikachu" Pikachu looked at Ash and nodded. Ash smiled and looked at Lance.

"Is it okay if I tell my mother about this?" Lance shook his head.

"Of course is okay, though I would like to come with you. Its has been a long time since I saw your mother." Ash nodded and the 2 of them walked to the pokemon center. They went to the video conference room. Soon Delia was on the screen.

"Ash! Is great to see you!" Delia said cheerfully, she noticed a man with a cape and red hair.

"L-Lance is that you?" Lance slowly nodded.

"Is great to see you Delia." Delia smiled, Lance was a dear friend of her husband.

"Why are you here with Ash?"

"Well… I offered Ash a job, to become a pokemon g-men." Ash nodded. Delia widened her eyes.

"What! But it's a dangerous job!" Ash and Lance sighed, they knew this was coming.

"Mom I'll be fine. I want this job mom, I want to protect the pokemon and end the pokemon suffering." Ash looked at his mom straight in the eyes, Delia looked at her son's eyes.

'Determination and compassion, just like his father.' Delia thought to herself, she looked at Lance and he nodded.

"A-alright, but if anything happens to you Ash. Lance you are RESPONSIBLE for it." She said while giving a terrifying look to Lance. Lance gulped and nodded.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." Ash said while fist pumping to the air. Delia nodded and looked at Lance.

"Take good care of my son Lance." Delia said before she shut the video conference.

'I've been doing that ever since he was born Delia.' Lance thought to himself with a smile.

"Well, now to tell my friends." They walked outside the pokemon center and saw Misty, Brock and Erika.

'Hmm, Ash's journey is a dangerous one. While Misty and Brock are gym leaders, they aren't really good at battling. Brock wants to be a pokemon breeder which he'll prove useful to Ash. But Misty…' Lance knew that the young Waterflower has 'abuse' Ash ever since he met her.

'Maybe I should put someone with him, but who?' Lance can't send his men, since they are all busy. That leaves him to his elite 4, but all of them are either undercover as a team Rocket grunt(Bruno) or on another region aiding the other region's elite 4 on helping disbanding the region's evil organizations(Lorelei and Agatha).

'Well that leaves me with the gym leaders. Hmm I best put a gym leader who has a similar age with Ash.' Lance knew that they are only 2 people that has a similar age(minun Brock and Misty) next to Ash, Erika and Sabrina. Lance looked at Erika who is petting her gloom, Brock was supporting Ash's decision and told him that he will be by his side no matter what. Misty was being skeptical and said why would he(Lance) choose someone like Ash to become a spy. Normally Ash would argue with Misty, but instead he ignored her and told her this.

"Listen Misty, you either support my decision or you don't. What is it gonna be?" Ash said with a serious tone that he rarely used. Misty gasped, Ash'd never been so serious before.

"Fine I support your decision. But you still owe me a bike!" Ash sighed and nodded, he looked at Erika. He walked towards her.

"Thanks for everything Erika." Ash said while kneeling, he was petting gloom. Erika smiled and nodded.

'Sabrina is too cold and she is completely emotionless. Erika on the other hand, young but also mature for her age. Not to mention she is a sweet girl and she showed a lot of compassion to the pokemon.' Lance thought to himself, yes she'll be perfect. Her assistants can help her run the gym while she journeys with Ash. He smiled and walked towards Ash and Erika.

"Brock, Misty come here!" Lance said, Brock and Misty went to Lance's side and looked at him.

"I've decided, Erika pack your things. You are joining Ash's journey." Erika looked at Lance with her eyes wide opened. Being the champion have many perks.

"W-what?" Ash also shared a bewildered look.

"Lance?"

"I need someone to keep Ash in check. While Misty and Brock are travelling with him, I need someone who is good at battling and strategizing." Brock and Misty were quite offended but this.

"Excuse me? Are you saying we are bad gym leaders?" Misty said sassily with her hands on her hips.

"No Misty what I'm trying to say is that Erika is better than both of you. Brock, you want to be a pokemon breeder so battling is not your forte." Brock nodded, is true. He is not as strong as other gym leaders.

"Misty you are travelling with Ash just because his pikachu destroyed your bike, and you constantly hit him with your mallet. Do you really think he needs that? Being abused, being yelled at?" Lance said calmly, Misty looked at the ground and shook her head.

"N-no he doesn't." She looked at Ash who is was being quiet.

"But why Erika?" Ash asked, Erika stood beside Ash and looked at Lance.

"I already told you all the reason. Plus I think it would be great to have someone who is similar to your age to travel with you Ash." Erika and Ash blushed and looked at each other.

"But who will take over the gym?"

"Your assistants will, I'll ask Mr Goodshow to make the arrangements." Erika looked at gloom, this is just too fast.

"Ash you won't mind that Erika will join you on your journey right?" Lance said with a grin.

"Of course not, the more the merrier." Ash said while smiling at Erika, she nodded and she decided to pack her things.

"Ash." Lance took a badge out from his pocket and gave it to Ash.

"You're now officially a g-men." Lance saluted Ash, Ash blinked and saluted back.

"thank you… sir." Lance patted Ash's shoulder before he nodded to the police. He boarded the helicopter.

"If you need anything Ash, call me. Your mother has my number." Ash raised his eyebrow, Lance thought Ash has the wrong idea so he waved his arms frantically.

"Nothing like that Ash!" Ash blinked again, what is Lance talking about?

"Huh?" Lance sighed in relief, luckily Ash didn't get the wrong idea. The helicopter soon lifted of and Erika returned with her backpack and they saw Lance lifting off.

'We'll be in touch." Lance shouted. Ash waved him goodbye along with pikachu.

"Well looks like you are our new travelling companion Erika." Ash said happily, gloom cheered and hugged Ash. Ash patted gloom and pikachu nuzzled Erika.

"Yeah I guess so." Soon her assistants came to see her off.

"Take good care of Erika alright?" The assistant said to Ash, Ash nodded. Brock and Misty also nodded. Erika hugged her assistants and bid them goodbye. They walked away from Celadon city towards Saffron city.

"Hmm say Erika?" Erika looked at Ash curiously.

"Yes Ash?" She said in her usual sweet voice.

"I want to thank you for letting me battle Giovanni." Ash said slowly. Erika smiled and nodded.

"Who's Giovanni?" Misty asked.

"The team Rocket boss." Ash said without hesitation. Brock and Misty gasped and looked at Ash.

"Ash what are you thinking?! You could have got killed!" Misty shouted, Ash said nothing and ignored her.

"Erika how could you let Ash battle Giovanni?!" Brock knew who is Giovanni. Back when he was young,his father Flint would train with Giovanni to practice their ground/rock pokemon. But a few years later, Giovanni took the wrong path and team Rocket started. His father Flint tried to convince Giovanni but it was too late. Giovanni told Flint to keep it quiet or else his family would be harmed. Flint told Brock since he is the eldest son in the family.

"I trust Ash, he wanted to end the pokemon's suffering. And when I looked into his eyes, all I see is determination and compassion." Erika said while looking at Ash, Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Did he win?" Brock ask, Giovanni is a powerful trainer.

"Yes I did, I barely won if isn't for the type advantage and charmeleon's ability **blaze** , I would have lost." Brock widened his eyes, Giovanni is the toughest gym leader in Kanto.

'He must had used his weaker pokemon.' Brock thought to himself.

"*sigh* Ash." Brock said with a smile. They continued to chat and by nightfall they camped outside.

"Wow there are so many stars!" Erika said with gloom on her lap.

"Yeah, its beautiful isn't it." Ash whispered, Brock was cooking and their pokemon was welcoming Erika's pokemon. Bulbasaur seems to enjoy the grass pokemon's company.

"Bulbasaur looks happy Ash." Erika said while looking at bulbasaur, she always wanted one.

"Yeah he does.' Misty was feeding the pokemon, and soon after Brock finished cooking they all dug in.

"Your cooking is very delicious Brock." Erika complimented Brock.

"Well thank you Erika, I always try my best." Soon they decided to sleep. Gloom was sleeping next to Erika with her hugging gloom. Misty was sleeping near the fire and Brock was sleeping while murmuring 'nurse joy' or 'officer jenny'. Ash was still awake, he looked at his g-men badge and looked at the beautiful night sky.

'Thank you Lance." Ash thought to himself before he turned to pikachu. He is sleeping soundly on his sleeping bag. Ash got in his sleeping bag and decided to sleep, he looked at Erika who is having a smile on her face before he closed his eyes.

 **Yay! Erika joins Ash on his journey. So Ash is now more mature after what happened and as for what pokemon he will catch, it will be CANON pokemon. I might put non canon pokemon but it all depends on the story. Till next time.**


	4. A blooming chance - chapter 4

Morning arrived and the rays of the bright sunlight had woke Ash up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, he looked around and saw Brock preparing breakfast. Misty and Erika are still asleep.

"Morning Ash, I thought you would be the last one to wake up." Brock said with a laugh. Ash scratched the back of his head and looked at pikachu who was still asleep.

"Well the sunlight woke me up." Ash said quietly, he is aware that it is still early in the morning. He slowly got out of his sleeping bag, hoping that he doesn't disturb pikachu's sleep. He went to his backpack and wore his jacket and his cap.

"Breakfast would be done in a minute now, but we have to wait for Misty and Erika to wake up first." Ash sighed, the breakfast smelled so good yet he has to wait for his travelling companions to wake up first before he could eat.

'Hmm I guess I can train my pokemon to past time." Ash thought to himself, he knew as a pokemon g-men his pokemon needs to be in top condition in order to defeat people who mistreat pokemon. Come to think of it he rarely trains his pokemon during his journey.

"If it weren't for charmeleon's **blaze** I would have lost." Ash said to himself with a frown while remembering the battle he had with Giovanni.

"I got lucky back then, well its gonna be different now!" Ash said to himself with a smile, he decided his gonna train his pokemon everyday. He turned to pikachu who was sleeping on his comfortable sleeping bag.

'Pikachu is no doubt my strongest pokemon, I have been using him too much for my pokemon battles. I should focus on my other pokemon then, poor guy needs to take a break.' Ash took his pokeballs and wore his fingerless green gloves. Brock raised his eyebrow and saw his friend grabbing his pokeballs.

"Ash are you going to train your pokemon?" Brock asked curiously.

"Yeah I am going to train my pokemon. Oh if Misty and Erika wakes up and I don't **return** , you guys can eat first. You all don't have to wait for me" Ash said nonchalantly while walking to a far away clearing with his pokeballs in his hand, he make sure that the distance is far enough so he won't wake anyone up. Especially a certain redhead. Brock looked at Ash with his eyes wide opened, (Behold Brock's eyes!) the Ash he knew would NEVER train early in the morning or deny breakfast.

'I guess taking down team Rocket had changed him, or maybe being a pokemon g-men had changed him. Either one, he is showing signs of maturity and growing up.' Brock thought to himself while gazing at direction Ash had left off.

"I guess this place is far enough." Ash said to himself, he called his pokemon out and they greeted their trainer.

"Morning guys! Now I have been thinking lately and I decided that I'll train all of you everyday." His pokemon blinked in surprise, they looked at him curiously.

"I know it sounds weird coming from me but the truth is I have not train all of you as much as I wanted, but that's gonna change today!" Ash said while grinning, his pokemon looked at their trainer and cheered. They like the new Ash.

"Alright, if I'm not mistaken the next gym should be a poison type gym." Primape and bulbasaur sighed, looks like they are not gonna battle.

"Yeah sorry primape, bulbasaur." They nodded sadly and accepted their fate.

"Charmeleon, kingler! You two would be battling the poison type gym." The 2 nodded, that's when they noticed pikachu isn't with Ash.

"Kingler?" Kingler used his pincers and pointed to Ash's shoulder. The other pokemon also noticed pikachu isn't with Ash. Ash looked at his shoulder and realized what was kingler saying.

"Pikachu is asleep, I have been using him too much in my pokemon battles. That's why I'm not using him for the next gym battle. I decided to focus on you guys." His pokemon nodded, it is true pikachu has always been the one Ash used in most of his battles.

"Good now, charmeleon, I need you to strengthen your fire moves. Use a **flamethrower** on that boulder over there. Keep using **flamethrower** until you can't continue anymore." Charmeleon nodded, he went to the boulder and unleash a steam of fire on the huge boulder.

"Bulbasaur, I need you to use **solarbeam** on that tree over there. I need you to gather sunlight as quick as possible and unleashed the attack immediately. Keep practicing, and you'll be able to launch **solarbeam** like any regular attack." Bulbasaur nodded, he gathered the sunlight as quick as he can.

"Kingler, your pincers proved very useful against grass type moves like **razor leaf** , so I decided that you'll need to strengthen your pincers. Keep using **vice grip** or **crabhammer** on that tree over there. I understand that your large pincer had make it hard for you to aim properly, so I want you to focus on one spot" Ash said while pointing at the base of the tree. Kingler nodded and walked to the tree and tried its best to hit at the exact spot repeatedly.

"Primape come with me." Primape shot Ash a confuse look but obeyed nonetheless. They reached a further clearing and he saw a huge huge boulder on ledge.

"Think you got what it takes to move the boulder?" Ash taunted his pokemon, primape smirked and huffed. He examined the boulder and saw a spot that will make the boulder more easier for him to carry. He took a breath and lifted the HUGE smirked widely but that smirk soon turn into a frowned when Ash told him this.

"Good now can you put it there?" Ash pointed to a flat mountain top, his primape gave Ash a 'you got to be kidding me' look.

"Oh well is okay, if it is too much for you. I guess only machamps can carry something that heavy" Ash said in a taunting tone. Primape twitched his eyes and had a angry tick mark on his face, he shouted his name repeatedly and slowly but surely hike up to the top of the mountain.

'Works all the time.' Ash thought to himself with a grin. After 10 minutes primape reached the mountain and slammed the huge boulder onto the ground. The force of the impact was so strong that it caused a slight tremor. Primape stood on top of the boulder and shouted his name repeatedly.

"Hehe." Ash said with a sweatdrop. He then saw a sweating and tired primape walking down with a huge smirk on his face.

"Great now primape-." Ash took his jacket and his cap off and threw it on the ground. He took a defensive stance and tighten his fist. He looked at primape with a serious look. Primape shot Ash a incredulous look and grinned. This is going to be fun.

"-Let's begin MY training."

After an hour Ash returned to the clearing with a tired and sore look. Primape looked at his trainer worriedly.

"I'm fine primape, man you packed a punch." Primape grinned and flexed its muscles, Ash rubbed his bruises gently and wore his cap and jacket. His pokemon stopped when they saw their injured trainer.

"I am fine guys, just doing some combat training with primape." His pokemon looked at him with 'really' look. Ash massaged his muscles and looked at pokemon.

"Show me the results guys." Charmeleon smirked and shot a torrent of flames at a small boulder. The boulder was incinerated less than 10 seconds.

"*Whistle* Wow that's great charmeleon, how many boulder did you destroy in order to achieve that kind of power?" Charmeleon pointed to the blackened boulders.

"12 boulders huh, not bad at all." Ash patted charmeleon's head.

"How about you bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur gathered the sunlight and shot the beam at a tree. Ash jumped in surprised and smiled widely.

"Holy mew that is the fastest **solarbeam** I'd ever seen! Though your aiming was a bit off but we could work on that later, great job!" Ash kneeled down and rubbed bulbasaur's head.

"Kingler?"He turned to kingler and kingler's pincer immediately glowed and he hit a nearby tree multiple times. It was deadly accurate and the tree soon fell, it almost his bulbasaur but primape used his strong arms and punched the tree several times and it flew into the dense forest.

"Kingler." Kingler said with a sheepish smile. Primape shook his head and crossed his arms. Ash sighed and looked at kingler.

"That is one accurate **crabhammer** kingler, the most accurate one I'd ever seen." Kingler blushed and cried its name happily.

"Well you guys must be tired right? Well I think we should call it a day." His pokemon cheered and they walked along side with their trainer. Ash and his pokemon soon reached the campsite and saw Erika, Misty and Brock eating breakfast. Pikachu was drinking ketchup like crazy.

"Hey guys!" Brock looked at Ash and was horrified of what he saw.

"Ash did you get in a fight?"Brock said while walking towards Ash. He examined the bruises, it turns out to be defensive wounds.

"Yeah primape and I were doing some combat training." Ash put his hand on primape head. Erika looked at Ash worriedly but Ash waved it off, saying that he is fine now worries. He then saw pikachu who is having an unhappy face.

"Pikachu pikapi?" Pikachu said his name repeatedly. Ash kneel down and picked him up.

"Sorry buddy but I'll explain later." Pikachu sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"Ash go take a swim, you are sweating." Brock said while preparing food for Ash. Ash nodded and took his towel and put his pokeballs inside his backpack. Ash walked to a nearby lake and took a swim.

"Ah that feels great." The cool water was heaven to him. He washed himself and got out of the lake. He dried himself and wore his usual attire, he walked back to the campsite and sat on the bench and ate his breakfast, he was aware of his travelling companions stares.

"What?" Ash blinked rapidly.

"You never train that early before." Misty said in a sassy tone, Ash sighed and continued eating. Misty pulled Ash's plate and gave Ash a look.

"Hey! I was finishing that!" Ash said in a irritated voice.

"You are not eating until you are telling us what is going on, ever since the team Rocket incident you've been acting...not-yourself." Misty said with her hands on her hips. Ash crossed his arms and looked at the ground, Brock put his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Misty, Ash is just maturing. After what he been through it is no surprise that it changed him." Brock said in a calm tone. Misty sighed and pushed the plate back to Ash.

"I lost my appetite." Ash muttered, he stood up and went to pack his sleeping bag. Brock, Misty looked at Ash like he was insane.

"A-Ash Ketchum lost his appetite?" Misty stuttered, Brock looked at Erika who has been quiet. She looked at Ash worriedly with her hands clapped together, she looked at Misty with a disapproving look.

"Did I said something wrong?" Misty asked Brock, Brock shook her head.

"No you didn't Misty, let us just leave Ash alone for the time being." Misty sighed and looked at Ash who was currently looking at his pokemon g-men badge and his Kanto gym badges. After the co finished packing their stuff they looked at Ash nervously.

"So Ash, onwards to Fuchsia city?" Erika asked Ash who was petting pikachu.

"Yeah, I heard that there is a Safari zone there. Maybe we could catch some rare pokemon." Ash said in his usual cheerful tone, Brock, Misty and Erika sighed in relief, they are glad that Ash is returning to his normal self. Or is he?

"So Ash what pokemon are you going to use for the next gym." Brock asked with a smile. Surely pikachu.

"Charmeleon and kingler." Ash said while he continue petting pikachu, he already told pikachu about it and he accepted it that the fact is true that he used him too much.

"Huh how about pikachu?" Misty asked while looking at the yellow mouse pokemon.

"He won't be battling. I've been using him too much for my battles, I need to give the others a chance as well." Ash said calmly.

'What happened to the rash and **reckless** Ash we knew, the one trainer who only uses pikachu?' Brock thought to himself. Did Ash really changed that much after what happened?

"Well that's good, all of your pokemon now can battle. I seen all of them battle and they were very good." Erika said in her usual sweet and comforting tone. Ash's pokemon who were walking with him all blushed.

"Really? Because Ash usually only use pikachu. It is hard to believe that his other pokemon is good as good as him." Misty said to no one in particular. Ash's pokemon growled at Misty and huffed.

"He is very coordinated with his pokemon, they have very good team work." Ash blushed slightly at the praise, he rarely get complimented by someone else other than his mom and professor Oak.

"Thanks for the compliment Erika." Ash said while smiling at her.

"You are very welcome Ash." Erika smiled back. Brock was looking at the interaction and thought nothing of it.

'Nah it couldn't be' Brock thought to himself.

"Actually I was wondering Erika, what is your dream?" Ash asked out of the blue. Erika blinked and looked at gloom.

"Well I always like to make my pokemon look good." Erika said while patting gloom.

"Really? Well maybe Brock can give you tips, he is a pokemon breeder after all." Ash said while looking at Brock.

"Really?" Erika asked Brock who was reading the Kanto map.

"Sure, I'll be happy to help you Erika. Though your pokemon is already at tip top condition." Brock said while looking at gloom, a question suddenly struck him.

"Hey Erika, what evolution you want for your gloom?" Brock said while stopping. Erika blinked, she looked at gloom.

"Well I want to evolve gloom into a bellossom but it is entirely up to her." Erika said while patting her. Gloom smiled and nuzzled Erika.

"Well that is great to hear, I'm glad that you gave gloom a choice. I know many trainer would force their pokemon to evolve into their desire evolution." Ash said while looking at bulbasaur and pikachu. They nuzzled him and cried their names out.

"Ash is right Erika, his bulbasaur doesn't want to evolve and Ash respects his decision. As well as pikachu's, right guys?" Brock asked the 2 pokemon, they cried their names out in agreement.

"Once a pokemon evolves, there is no turning back." Ash said while remembering what professor Oak told him.

"Wow Ash I didn't knew you know so much." Misty said in all honesty, he is smarter than he looks.

"Thank you for the compliment Misty." Ash said sarcastically.

"Gloom gloom." Gloom said while tugging Erika's sleeve. She made gestures and plucked a nearby flower and put it on her head. She then took leaves and put it on her lower part of her body.

"You want to evolve into bellossom? Are you sure gloom?" Gloom nodded quickly and hugged her trainer.

"Well if gloom wants to evolve into a bellossom, she needs a sun stone." Brock said while looking at gloom.

"Sun stone huh, I heard those are quite rare." Ash said while looking at gloom. He suddenly dug his backpack.

"Thunder stone, moon stone, fresh underwear, potion, escape rope, knife, ah sun stone!" Ash shouted out happily. The co turned to Ash.

"How did you get a sun stone Ash." Misty asked curiously.

"Uh when I went inside team Rocket's base I saw a stash of evolution stones in one of the rooms. I took it and I wanted to give to the police but they told me to keep it." Ash said while smiling.

'Huh I was with you the whole time, how come I didn't see it?" Erika asked suspiciously.

"Well while you were battling other grunts while I battled the other more 'experience' grunts. They were guarding a room and I thought those items were stolen by team Rocket so I battled then and I took all of it.I gave to officer Jenny but she told me that no one had reported stolen items so it is essentially mine." Erika nodded and realized Ash said more experience grunts.

"Ash what do you mean by more experience grunts?" Ash scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Okay I admit they were a lot tougher, if it weren't for pikachu's **static** it would have ended badly for us." Ash laughed nervously, though his companion didn't find this funny.

"Ash…..why didn't you call for my help?" Erika said both softly and slowly.

"They were a lot harder to handle Erika, plus you were battling other grunts. If I have trouble handling them alone-"

"But you don't have to battle them alone!" Erika shouted, she gave him a stern but also worried look. Ash sighed and looked at the clear sky, Brock and Misty were looking at the 2 worriedly.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean to yell at you." Erika said while walking towards him.

"It's fine, it just that I just wanted you to be safe that's all Erika. Those members I battled were very DIFFERENT from normal grunts." Ash said softly to Erika, he looked at her viridian green eyes seriously.

"That's why you should call for my help." She whispered to Ash, the distance between them were quite close.

"*Sigh* Let's just forget what happened okay? Here." Ash took Erika's hand and put the sun stone on it. Erika blushed slightly and looked at the sun stone. Ash let go of her hand and looked at gloom, he kneel down and stroke gloom.

"You are one lucky gloom to have a trainer like Erika." Ash said to gloom, Erika blushed even more and looked the other direction.

"You okay Erika? Your face is a bit red?" Ash said while looking at Erika, she looked at Brock and he gave her the 'yeap' look. Misty on the other hand was not so pleased. She resisted the urge to take her mallet out and pummel a certain blue haired gym leader. That is when Erika decided to change the embarrassing topic.

"You ready gloom?" Erika approached her gloom. Gloom looked at the stone and nodded without hesitation. Gloom touched the stone and she was engulf by a white light and soon her body turned smaller and she has flowers around her head. The leaves around her lower body works like a long skirt that reaches her legs.

"Bellossom!" Bellossom yelled her name happily. Erika gasped and smile sweetly, she picked bellossom up and cradled it gently.

"You look beautiful bellossom." Erika said while hugging her bellossom with a smile on her face.

"Without a doubt." Ash added on. Bellossom cried her name cutely and she jumped onto Ash's arms. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder in time and looked at bellossom. Ash cradled bellossom.

"*laughs* I guess she really likes me." Bellossom nodded and nuzzled Ash. Erika approached her pokemon and stroke her affectionately.

"I guess she does." Erika whispered to herself.

"Well we better get going." Brock said while looking at the darkening sky.

"Yeah sure." Ash handed bellossom back to Erika and the co quickly arrived Fuchsia city. They soon a group of bikers surrounding a person in a ninja suit.

"I told you bikers to leave my city ALONE!" The man said angrily, he reached for his pokeball and glared at the leader of the biker gang.

"Hehe Koga Koga Koga, where is your sister? It has been a long time since I saw her." The biker gang leader said with a smirk, the man known as Koga angrily called a pokemon out and it revealed a crobat.

"Woah woah woah okay, no need to fight here. C'mon boys let's get out of this stupid city. See you later Koga." The biker gang leader got on his bike and along with the rest of the bikers and they sped out of the city. Koga sighed and noticed Ash and his co.

"Erika? Is that you?" Koga said while approaching the young woman.

"Hello Koga its been a while, though who were those people." Erika asked curiously. Koga crossed his arms.

"Grr those people are known as the infamous biker gang. They like to cause trouble around my city." Ash frowned and looked around, he could see many people having an afraid look on their faces.

"Though why are you here though? Aren't you suppose to be in Celadon city? And who are these people." Koga said while looking at Ash, Brock and Misty.

"They are my friends Koga and I'm no longer the Celadon city gym leader." Erika said to Koga calmly.

"What!? Why?" Erika told Koga the whole thing he nodded in realization.

"I see… Lance has been keeping an eye on you huh Ash." Ash nodded and looked at him suspiciously.

"You said this is your city, you have a powerful poison type pokemon, you know Erika very well….. Are you the Fuchsia city gym leader?" Koga blinked in surprise.

"Yes I'm, you are very sharp Ash. I can see why Lance chose you to be a g-men." Koga said with a smile.

"Thank you. Though those biker gang, do you need help?"Brock, Misty and Erika looked at Ash curiously.

"What kind of help." Koga said while grinning, he knew what will the lad say.

"As in help you drive them away?" Brock and Misty gasped.

"Ash you can't be serious?" Misty yelled out.

'Well Ash is a pokemon g-men, that means he is given the right to help people in need. Plus it would be a good experience for him." Erika said while looking at the duo, though she couldn't help but worry about the raven hair trainer.

"Erika is right guys, I'll be fine. Besides I have my pokemon with me, right guys?" Ash said to his pokemon, his pokemon all cheered.

'I like his spirit and determination.' Koga thought to himself.

"Very well, why don't you come to my gym it will rain soon. We could discuss our plan of action there." Koga said while leading them to the gym. Ash recalled all of his pokemon along with Erika. They were amazed by the martial art/ninja style interior.

"Brother? Are these challengers?" A woman asked, she wore a pink color ninja suit. Brock attempted to do whatever he wanted to do but Misty's mallet made sure that that never happen.

"They are our guest Aya. Ah my apologies, this is my beloved sister Aya." Ash and his co waved their hand and Aya waved back. Koga whispered to his sister and she looked at Ash with a incredulous look.

"Are you really gonna help us?" Ash nodded.

"Obviously, they don't want to leave this city alone so we have to do something about it. I'm sick and tired of them harassing the people of the city." Koga said in a serious and gruff tone.

"How about we strike at night brother? We know where they usually hang out." Aya suggested.

"Where do they hang out?" Brock asked with his arms fold.

"On the outskirts of Fuchsia city." Aya replied, Ash however frowned. He put a finger on his chin and used the other hand to support his elbow.

"Ash something wrong?" Erika asked suddenly. They people in the room all turned to Ash.

"No is nothing...though I have to wonder, did the police did anything about it?" Koga sighed and shook his head.

"No, they don't have enough man power. So we are on our own."

"Strike a night huh? I think we should take small group with us. So we won't cause more noise or attract more attention from the biker gang." Ash said calmly, though he has another reason behind the suggestion.

"Silent and deadly,I like it." Koga said with a grin.

"Though who would go?" Aya asked.

"I'll go along with Koga." Ash quickly answered. Koga looked at Ash suspiciously and nodded slowly.

"I think 2 people would be enough." Ash said while looking at Koga.

'Just as I expected.' Erika thought to herself, he is doing it again.

"Ash?" Brock looked at Ash worriedly.

"I have to agree on this one." Koga said with a serious tone.

"But brother-" Aya was cut of by her brother raising his hand.

"No Aya, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." Koga said softly. Aya crossed her arms and huffed.

"Then its settled." Koga said quickly.

"Wait just the 2 of you?" Misty said with her hands on her hips.

"It would be enough young waterflower." Koga said while clapping Ash's shoulder.

"Then what are we suppose to do then?" Erika asked Koga, she was looking at Ash with a frown on her face.

"Well you guys can visit the Safari zone and Aya can look after the gym." Ash said while looking at his companions.

"Fine idea." Koga added on. Aya wanted to say something but Koga shook his head, he walked close to his sister.

"Look after the gym in my absence Aya." Koga said while looking at her sister.

"What if you don't return?" Aya said worriedly. Koga put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I will return, have faith sis." Aya sighed glumly and nodded.

"Ash?" Erika asked Ash timidly, he sighed and nodded.

'I know what you're going to say Erika but I would be fine, trust me." While she only know Ash for a day she knew that Ash could look after himself and others.

"Alright Ash, but you know that you can't always do thing alone right?" Erika said softly.

"I'm not doing it alone, Koga is with me and so is my pokemon." Brock and Misty looked at Ash, has he really changed that much?

"That is not what I meant." Erika looked at pikachu and stroke him.

"Erika is right Ash, we are your friends Ash and we will help you in anyway we can." Brock said while clapping Ash's shoulder. Koga noticed Ash uncomfortable situation and decided to pull the young lad out.

"Ash! How about we have a gym battle to past time?" Koga said with his crobat out. Ash grinned and nodded.

"Sure."

'Pikachu would be a huge help,*sigh*." Ash thought mentally.

"This would be a 3 on 3 battle." Koga said to Ash. Ash looked at pikachu, maybe he can use him after all!

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu shook his head.

"Huh you don't want to battle? But I thought you wanted to battle" Pikachu pointed to bulbasaur's pokeball.

"You want to let bulbasaur fight?" Pikachu nodded.

'What are the odds in that? Oh well why not?' Ash thought to himself with a smile. Erika, Brock and Misty stood at the sidelines and are ready to cheer Ash on.

"This official gym battle would be between Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and the Fuchsia city gym leader Koga. This would be a 3 on 3 battle. Only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions, are the trainers ready?" Aya yelled out, she is acting as referee.

"Ready!" Ash shouted. Koga simply nodded.

"Begin!"

 **Wow! Another long Brock, Misty and Erika are worried of Ash's change of personality, Ash is starting to be more mature, Gloom evolved into bellossom, Ash starts to train his pokemon frequently now and Ash and Koga will drive those biker gang away in the next chapter. So yeah till next time!**


	5. A blooming chance - chapter 5

"Bulbasaur let's go!" Ash threw bulbasaur's pokeball out and it reveal the plant dinosaur. Koga calmly let his venomoth out which created a buzzing noise. Crobat flew to the sidelines to observe the battle.

"Your first Ash." Koga said while crossing his arms. Ash grinned and called an attack.

"Bulbasaur use **razor** **leaf**!" Bulbasaur fired leaf projectiles at the moth pokemon.

" **psybeam** " Venomoth's eyes glowed blue before it shot a beam of psychic energy on the incoming leaves, the **psybeam** got through and it made contact with bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly, bulbasaur stood up weakly and nodded, since being a poison type, psychic attacks deal double the damage against him.

"Good now get in close." Bulbasaur didn't hesitate to rush towards venomoth.

"Venemoth use **confusion**!" Venomoth's eyes glowed blue again.

" **Solarbeam**." Thanks to earlier on training, bulbasaur was able to exeggcute the attack quickly. The beam of energy was then fired at venomoth before it was able to use **confusion** on bulbsaur. Venomoth then hit the hard ground, though being a bug/poison type, the attack didn't exactly hurt it that much.

"Now **leech seed**!" Boy Ash was being ruthless, the poor moth pokemon was then entangled by the **leech** **seed** causing its energy to be siphon away.

"Venomoth quick use **supersonic**!" Koga was definitely not expecting the **solarbeam** attack, how did it gather sunlight so quickly? Oh wait, the roof of his gym is made out of glass.

"Go Ash go bulbasaur!" Erika shouted with bellossom cheering on for them.

The **supersonic** was really annoying and really loud, bulbasaur was in pure torture right now.

"Bulbsaur...use **razor**... **leaf** to shut venomoth...up!" Since being trapped by **leech** **seed** , venomoth couldn't dodge and the sharp leaf projectiles was managed to be fired by bulbasaur who was using his vines to cover his ears.

"Venomoth gust!" It would have work, but venomoth's energy was very low thanks to **leech** **seed** so it couldn't exeggcute the attack. (that is one awesome/annoying move) The multiple sharp leaves then cut venemoth who's energy was still being drained by the **leech seed** , seconds later venomoth fainted.

"Venomoth is unable to battle, gym leader please sent out your next pokemon." Koga recalled venomoth wordlessly and called out his weezing.

"Bulbasaur you did great, why don't you got to the sidelines, you could learn a thing or 2." Bulbasaur nodded and it walked to the sidelines. Erika then patted the empty sit next to her, eager to spend sometime with the grass type pokemon. Pikachu them complimented the grass type pokemon.

"Alright Kingler let's do this!" Ash threw Kingler's pokeball out and it revealed a healthy and menacing pincer pokemon.

"A water type huh." Koga murmured to himself.

"Kingler use **bubblebeam**!" Kingler's then use his large pincer to fire beams of bubbles at weezing, you could hear the clicking sound before kingler used **bubblebeam**.

"Weezing **sludge**!" Weezing opened its mouth and shot a poisonous globe at the bubblebeam, the result an **explosion**.

"Weezing use **smog**." Weezing immediately release a poisonous gas that filled the entire battlefield.

"Quick use widespread **bubblebeam**." Kingler who was coughing violently, swung his arms quickly while releasing the **bubblebeam** attack.

"Weezing use **toxic** on kingler." Weezing who can see through the thick **smog** launch a **toxic** attack on kingler. Kingler was the covered by a very acidic **toxic** that caused it to be badly poisoned.

"King-ler." Kingler said weakly.

"Kingler!" Ash shouted in worry.

"Now **sludge**!" Weezing shot the **sludge** attack on kingler causing it to faint.

"Kingler is unable to battle, challenger please sent out your next pokemon!" Aya shouted.

'I could use charmeleon, but Koga has a powerful crobat and I want him to be at full health, that leaves me with bulbasaur, he is part poison so he can't get poisoned by weezing. Alright bulbasaur it is.' Ash thought to himself.

"Bulbasaur I need you!." Bulbasaur immediately made his way to the battlefield again.

"Good luck bulbasaur!" Erika shouted.

"Alright then, weezing use **smokescreen**." Ash twitched his eyes, first **smog** , now **smokescreen**?

"Bulba-saur" Bulbasaur cried out as it was surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke.

"Bulbasaur stay calm and be vigilant." Bulbasaur nodded and cried a 'saur' noise. Suddenly he was hit by a **sludge** attack from behind.

"Saur!" Bulbsaur cried in pain, he gritted his teeth and turned around.

"Bulbsaur use **vine whip** and spin it around." Bulbasaur immediately use **vine** **whip** and made a lasso like rope motion that circulated the smoke around him causing it to disperse. Soon Weezing can be seen circling around bulbasaur from a far distance.

"Now use **solarbeam**!" Bulbasaur's bulb glowed before a beam like of energy was fired from it.

"Weezing dodge!" Weezing shifted to the side with ease and smirked.

"That was a reckless move from Ash, not only did his miss but he left an opening for weezing." Brock said while looking at the battle with a critical eye.

"Not to mention that the **solarbeam** attack used a lot of bulbasaur's energy." Misty added. Erika stayed silent but was looking at bulbasaur worriedly.

"Weezing get in close." Koga ordered while hiding a smirk on his face.

"Bulbasaur use **razor** **leaf**!" Bulbasaur fired multiple sharp leaves at weezing, though it **endure** the pain and continue to rush forward.

" **Selfdestruct**!" And the 2 pokemon were fainted, though bulbasaur's injuries were more serious.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash rushed to the battlefield and cradle his fallen pokemon. Erika, Brock and Misty stood up and looked at bulbsaur worriedly. He stood up with bulbasaur in his arms and walked to the sidelines and gave it to Erika.

"Don't worry Ash my pokemon and I will take care of bulbsaur." Erika said while taking the grass type from Ash's arms. Ash nodded and walked back to the battlefield.

"Charmeleon." Ash said while looking at Koga with a serious look upon his face.

'Hmm he sure cares for his pokemon.' Koga thought to himself. Ash looked at bulbasaur who was being treated by Erika's tangela.

"Crobat!" Koga shouted, crobat immediately flew to the battlefield while looking at charmeleon with sadistic look.

"Crobat to the skies." Crobat didn't hesitate and it flew to the skies, with crobat being airborne Ash knew that this would be hard battle to win.

"Charmeleon **fire spin**!" Charmeleon created a vortex of flames that slowly circles around crobat.

"Crobat **wing attack**." Crobat's wing glowed before it charged through the flaming vortex before it reaches full speed.

'Crobat is fast.' Ash thought to himself.

"Charmeleon **flamethrower**!" Charmeleon used a **flamethrower** attack on crobat who skillfully dodged all of the incoming attacks. Once it was closed enough, It slammed it wings at charmeleon causing him to fly backwards.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon shook himself before he looked at crobat with a very angry expression on his face.

"Crobat use **air cutter**!" Crobat then made air disc like objects and send it at charmeleon who was very piss off.

" **Rage** combined with full power fire **blast**!" Charmeleon who was very angry, shot a large and powerful **fire blast** at crobat who can't dodge due to how big the **fire blast** is.

"Crobat!" Koga shouted before the **fire blast** exploded causing the gym to shake. Everyone shield their eyes from the bright blast and after a few seconds they slowly opened them and looked at the battlefield.

"Char-char-char-char." Charmeleon panted, maybe using a full power **fire** **blast** with **rage** wasn't a good idea after all. He walked towards the direction of crobat and saw it lying there motionless.

"Charmeleon?" Charmeleon got closed to crobat, not letting his guard down. He flipped the bat pokemon over and it had many sroched marks all over its body with swirls in his eyes.

"The gym leaders pokemon are unable to battle, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town wins!" Aya shouted, secretly happy that someone as powerful as Ash will go with her brother to deal with the biker gang scums.

"I won? I won!" Ash shouted while fist pumping, everyone who is not Ash or pikachu sweatdropped at the childish display.

"Err your badge?" Koga said awkwardly with the soul badge on the palm of his hand. Ash stopped his childish antics and walked towards Koga.

"Ash, no doubt tonight that you assistants would be most helpful, I now present you the soul badge." Ash smiled and took the badge, he put the badge inside his badge case.

"Thanks Koga, man you were strong." Koga chuckled and use a hyper potion on crobat.

"Well I'm not surprise, after all my brother was given the opportunity to join the elite 4." Aya said while putting her hands on her hips. The co jaw dropped and looked at Koga who was shrugging.

"The elite 4?" Ash asked with his eyes wide opened.

"Yes but I declined, I will join the elite 4 as soon as Aya here is ready to take over the gym." Ignoring the glare from his beloved sister.

"Which will be?" Aya raised here eyebrow.

"Soon."

'Hopefully' Koga added mentally.

"Well we better heal our pokemon for tonight." Ash said as he cradle his unconscious bulbasaur, he then took bulbasaur pokeball out and recalled him.

"Wise choice." The co soon left the gym for the pokemon center.

"Hello welcome to the Fuchsia city pokemon center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy said sweetly.

"I would like to heal my pokemon nurse Joy, one of my pokemon were severely injured while fighting Koga's pokemon." Nurse Joy nodded and took Ash's pokeballs.

"Did you win?" Ash replied by showing her the soul badge.

"Wow you must be a very strong trainer." Ash blushed from the compliment and smiled.

"Thanks." He was wondering why didn't a certain breeder wasn't doing a certain routine while being pummeled by a certain redhead with a certain weapon. Nurse Joy gave Ash's pokeballs to her assistant chansey.

"Well if your bulbasaur is severely injured I'm afraid he has to stay at the pokemon center." Nurse Joy said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh would he be alright?" Ash asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, my chansey and I will do our best to heal him up." Nurse Joy said before she walked into the healing room. Ash decided to sit down when the pokemon center's door opened. He turned towards the door and saw his travelling companions.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ash, how's bulbasaur?" Erika asked with bellossom playing with pikachu.

"Oh he'll be fine, though he needs to stay overnight." Ash said as he watched the 2 pokemon playing with each other.

"So Ash who would you bring tonight?" Brock asked as he sat next to Ash. Ash frowned slightly before replying.

"All of my pokemon, with the exception of bulbasaur of course." Brock nodded and looked at Ash.

"Hey Ash mind do I see your g-men badge?" Ash looked at Brock for a second before nodding. He took his badge out from his bag and hand it to Brock. Misty and Erika peered over Brock's shoulder to see the badge. It is gold in color with a big P on it, 2 **double** **edge** swords were sticking out from the sides with the words 'pokemon g-men' bellow it. The outer rim was a pokeball symbol.

"Looks kinda cool." Misty said as she inspects it before giving it back to Ash.

"Yeah I guess it is." Ash put the badge back inside his bag.

"Er Mr Ketchum?" Nurse Joy said as she held Ash's pokeballs.

"Nurse Joy! Finally we had reunited with each other, our love has never been so strong, so wild, so- *whack*whack*whack*"

"-Painful" Brock said before Misty dragged his lifeless body out of the pokemon center.

"Sorry you were saying?" Ash asked.

"Err your pokemon are all fit for battle except your bulbasaur of course." Ash nodded and took the pokeballs from nurse Joy. He thanked her before he turned to Erika.

"So what now?" Ash asked Erika, Erika thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Well we could go back to the gym." Ash nodded, sounds like a good idea. The duo walked to the gym, while on their way they conversed.

"So Erika I don't know much about you, but how's life been treating you?" Ash say as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh its been good...hey Ash can I ask you a question?"

"Sure fire away." Ash looked at the indigo haired gym leader.

"Why do you hate perfume?" Erika asked with her tone being slightly edgy.

"Well I don't hate perfume, it just that I can't stand the strong smell because I'm allergic to it." Erika nodded in realization so that's why.

"Hmm." The 2 continue to walk in silence before they reached the poison type gym.

"Ah Ash, Erika back again so soon?" Koga said as he wiped the beads of sweat of his forehead.

"Yeah we thought we should stay here till nightfall." Erika said as she went inside, leaving the 2 males alone.

"You know Ash you truly surprise me, especially that charmeleon of yours." Koga said as he sit down with his legs crossed.

"Thanks, honestly I was a bit scared that charmeleon wound't listen to me after it evolved." Ash said as he remembered what his pokdex said.

"Mmm, so you ready for tonight?"

"I guess I'm, most of the biker gang uses poison types right?" Koga nodded.

"Well it'll be tricky, considering they outnumbered us."

"You forgot that we have the element of surprise and our pokemon are a lot well trained then theirs." Ash nodded, point taken.

"So Koga...you live here with your sister alone?" Koga nodded.

"Yes...our parents abandoned us when I was 11 while Aya was 9, ever since then, our grandfather has been taking care of us. He taught us the ways of ninjutsu, raised us till the day he died and passed down the gym to me. Aya and I are forever in his debt, if it weren't for him, Aya and I wouldn't even be here." Koga said in a emotionless tone.

"I see..." Ash couldn't really come up with words right now, his own father had left home to pursue his own journey. It was his mother who had been taking care of him, though she always pulled it through. She always did everything with a smile which always sooth his worries and always gave him attention and care, it lessened the pain of not having a father, but nevertheless, the pain is still there.

"Ah we should not talk such topics that will dampen our mood." Koga said as he stood up.

"Yeah I agree." Pikachu who was listening to the whole conversation nodded his head.

After some chit chatting with each other, time had passed surprisingly fast and soon the sun was going down.

"Night is approaching." Koga said as he wore wrapped his scarf around his neck, though he can't seem to get it right.

"4 years you wore this scarf and you can't get it right." Aya said while rolling her eyes, Koga coughed in embarrassment and looked at the ground. Aya sighed before she walked towards her brother and helped him to adjust his scarf.

"Be careful alright?" Aya whispered softly, Koga gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and a small hug.

"I'll." Koga smiled before he turned to Ash.

"You ready Ash?" Ash who was giving his pokemon a confidence speech nodded.

"Yeah." Ash stood up and asked pikachu to hide inside his backpack since the color yellow can be easily be seen from afar and in the dark.

"Ash wait!" Brock shouted.

"What is it Brock?"

"Be careful out there, don't lower your guard."

"Yeah Ash, take care of yourself." Misty said while ruffling Ash's messy hair.

"Take care Ash, alright?" Erika said with bellossom saying 'be careful' in pokespeech.

'Geez is not like I'm going to war.' Ash thought with a sweatdrop.

"We're off, let's go Ash." Koga said as the dynamic duo ran towards the direction of the outskirts of Fuchsia city.

"Now be careful Ash." Koga whispered as they reached where the biker gang hangout.

"I'll." Drugs, alcohol, cigarettes can be seen being held by the biker gang.

"Okay so I'll deal with the biker gang members, you'll deal with the biker gang boss." Koga said as he took venomoth's pokeball out.

"Alright pikachu let's do this buddy, here Koga I already told my pokemon to follow your commands, so they are technically yours...for now." Ash handed his pokeballs to Koga. Koga nodded and used ninja stealth to sneak passed the biker gang and stood at one end. He gave Ash nod before he let his and Ash's pokemon out, that earned the attention of the biker gang.

"Hey that's Koga!" One of them shouted while throwing a pokeball out revealing a grimer. Many biker gang members then rushed towards Koga's direction. Leaving the boss of the gang and few of his members alone.

'Good Koga should be able to hold them off.' Ash thought to himself before he called pikachu to use **thunderwave** on the members of the biker gang.

"What the-" The leader said as it looked at his paralyzed members.

"You bald head, battle me now, if I win you and your gang scum will leave Fuchsia city." Ash yelled, the bald head leader got angry and called his machamp out.

"Bald head huh kid? You got the nerves to mess with me and my gang, well I'll show you what happens if you mess with the wrong people! Machamp use **karate chop**." The four armed pokemon immediately rushed forward.

"Pikachu use **thunderbolt**!" Pikachu put his hands on his cheeks before he shot a **thunderbolt** attack on machamp.

"Cleave through it." Machamp then cleave through the **thunderbolt** with **karate** **chop** which greatly surprise Ash.

'What? How is that possible? Man I should have use primape.' Pikachu was applying more power which cause machamp to stumble a bit. Soon machamp gave up and he was shock by the electrical attack.

"C'mon don't let that stupid mouse beat you." The biker gang leader shouted. Machamp murmured a few words before he stood up.

"Pikachu you okay?" Pikachu nodded, though he used up a lot of energy.

"Alright then use **double** **team**." Pikachu immediately made multiple copies of himself that surrounded machamp.

"What! Grr use **karate** **chop** on each and one of them." Machamp use all of his 4 arms to hit each copy, but no matter how many copies he got rid off, he can't find the real pikachu.

"Okay now use **thunderbolt**!" Soon all the pikachus channel electrical energy, though of course only the real pikachu can hurt him with the attack. The real pikachu then shock the daylights out of machamp causing it to fall to it knees.

"Grr you useless pokemon, use **low** **kick**!" Machamp did a handstand and did a 360 degrees kick that hit all the pikachus, including the real one.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, pikachu landed on the ground before he shook himself, since he was very light the low kick didn't deal much damage.

"Alright then pikachu use **thunderbolt** on the ground full power!" Pikachu shot a **thunderbolt** attack on the ground that cause the rocks to pelt on machamp and *zap*, machamp fainted.

"What? No! Damn fu-" *zap*, pikachu zapped the leader of the biker gang causing it to faint. The biker gang members who were defeated by Koga and Ash's pokemon immediately picked their fallen leader and promised that they never returned to Fuchsia city again, and with that they got on their bikes and sped to Arceus knows where.

"We did it! Haha we did it guys!" Ash said while hugging his pokemon who hugged him back.

"Well done Ash!" Koga said while patting Ash's shoulders, he soon noticed that the biker gang leader's machamp was still lying there in an unconscious state with his pokeball next to him.

"What do we do with machamp?" Ash asked, Kogawalked towards the pokeball and crushed it, making the machamp a wild one.

"There now it's free." Machamp stirred up and saw his pokeball broken into pieces.

"Ma-champ?" Ash smiled and knelt down.

"You're free now machamp, do what ever you like." Machamp smiled and gave Ash and Koga a gentle handshake before he stood up and went into the forest.

"Well looks like our work here is done, let's go Ash." Koga said as he gave Ash back his pokeballs. They recalled their pokemon before they make their way to Fuchsia city. Upon entering the gym, Koga was hugged by his sister.

"Uh Aya I'm covered with sweat." Koga said as he gently pry off his sister, she blushed before he turned to Ash.

"Is the biker gang gone?" Aya asked with Brock, Misty and Erika next to her.

"Yeah they're gone." Ash said while yawning, man running back and forth really makes you tired.

"Wow you guys did it, you 2 really did it !" Misty said, Koga and Ash looked at her, was she expecting them to fail?

"Well I'm glad you 2 are safe and in one piece, c'mon you 2 must be hungry." Brock said as he usher them to the dining table.

"Thanks for what you did Ash, the people of Fuchsia city are forever in your debt." Koga said while bowing.

"Hey you're welcome." Ash said while gobbling up the food that Brock made. After dinner the co headed to the pokemon center. Upon entering the pokemon center Brock was about to do his usual routine when nurse Joy did something that cause his heart to break.

Nurse Joy was kissing a boy's cheek.

And not just any boy, that boy was his best friend.

Ash Ketchum.

"Nurse Joy what are you doing?" Ash asked as nurse Joy pulled a out.

"I'm thanking you on behalf of Fuchsia city." Nurse Joy said with a blush.

"For what?" Misty said as she was holding the urge to pummel nurse Joy.

"For getting rid of the biker gang."

"Huh how would you know nurse Joy?" Erika asked.

"Koga told me, here are your room keys." Nurse Joy handed to Ash who looked at her with his head tilted to the side.

"But we didn't booked a room."

"Oh Koga already did that for you, once again thanks for what you did Ash." Nurse Joy said while smiling warmly at him which caused him to blush. Brock had a rain cloud over his head and was hugging his knees while rocking back and forth. Misty had steams coming out from her ears and nostrils while Erika is still the same Erika.

"Well I'm going to sleep, here Erika you share with Misty." Ash gave Erika her room key before dragging a very depress Brock to their room.

 **Sorry for not updating the story people, ehem anyway so as for what pokemon would Ash catch... it'll most likely to be canon but I might made him catch other pokemon I mean seriously guys, catch'em all? And no I wouldn't make him catch 30 tauros, maybe just MAYBE the next chapter he'll go to the safari zone okay, it depends, but you all are very welcome to suggest what pokemon should Ash catch and what pokemon should Brock, Misty and Erika catch as well so until then, bye bye.**


	6. A blooming chance - chapter 6

"C'mon lorelei you have to try harder." Lance shouted. Lorelei gritted her teeth, her ice type pokemon were demolished by Lance's dragon type pokemon, even with the type advantage on her side, she was still defeated by the Kanto champion. She sighed as her last pokemon were defeated by Lance's dragonite, she recalled back her lapras and sprayed a hyper potion on it.

"Thank you lapras." Lorelei said while recalling her lapras into its pokeball. She looked at her Lance and saw him recalling his legendary dragonite. He looked at her calmly before he walked towards her.

"You did great lorelei, you got better." Lance said while patting her shoulders in a friendly matter.

"Yes but I wasn't good enough Mr champion of Kanto." Lorelei said sarcastically, Lance chuckled before his pokegear rang. He reached for his pokegear and answered it.

"Hello? A call for me? I'll be right there." Lance said as he put his pokegear back to his pocket. Lorelei raised her eyebrow, there are very few people who would have Lance's pokegear number, and those few people are important people, according to Lance at least.

"I have to go Lorelei...you did great." Lance said as he shook Lorelei's hand. He then quickly left the battlefield for his office. He swiped his card to opened the door before he answered the call. Soon a familiar face appeared on the big screen, and that familiar face is Koga.

"Koga? Why are you calling? Are you reconsidering the offer to join the elite 4?" Lance said with a grin, Koga shook his head, in the background you could hear Aya shouting, probably training her ninja techniques.

"No I'm here about Ash, his a pokemon g-men is he not?" Lance nodded.

"Yes he is, and Erika is travelling with him...let me guess he defeated you." Koga nodded again.

"Yes he has defeated me, not only that, I'm sure you heard what happened to the biker gang?" Lance nodded with a small smile, it was all over the news, of course no one knew who drive them away, but it doesn't matter for the people of Fuchsia city can now live in peace.

"Yes I did, did Ash drove them away?" Koga gave a rare smile.

"Ash and I did, I have to say, the boy has a lot of potential, its a wise choice that you made him a pokemon g-men."

"Brother who are you talking to?" Aya said while wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"It's Lance." Koga said while looking at his tired and sweating sister.

"Oh hi Aya!" Lance said while smiling charmingly at Koga's sister, much to his dismay.

"Lance... I really hope that you don't flirt with my sister." Koga said in a deadly and cold voice, Aya rolled her eyes, her brother was always so protective over her.

"Yeah and I hope you don't flirt with my cousin." Koga blushed in embarrassment before he coughed.

"We were just having a friendly conversation Lance." Koga said while ignoring the look from his sister.

"And I'm was hoping that I could have a friendly conversation with Aya, Koga." Lance said with a smirk.

"*Cough* Anyway back to Ash, Aya can you please get some tea for me?" Aya nodded before she went into the kitchen.

"He reminds me of him." Koga said in an emotionless tone.

"Just like his old man huh... I just hope he doesn't end up like his father." Lance said in a harsh tone.

"Now now Lance, we don't know what exactly happened, knowing him, he would never do such a thing." Koga said while defending his 'friend'.

"All evidence suggest he did so Koga." Lance raised his voice.

"He is still our friend, a loyal and trustworthy friend that we all can depend. The day he risked his life to save ours, is the day he earned my trust, and I trust him without a doubt, the question is, do you?" Koga said while looking at Lance eyes with a piercing stare.

"..."

"But don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on Ash, Lance." Lance raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you want to play protector again Koga? The last time you did that ended up your sister beating the crap out of that poor girl." Lance said with a humor in his voice. Koga coughed again and glared at him.

"Lance this isn't the time for games Lance, besides you know how my sister gets when she sees a girl that is attached to me and yet you assign me to be the girl's protector, but don't worry Ash is a boy and I figured that you are already busy enough, I can and will look after Ash for you."

"I suppose so... team Rocket is planning something big Koga, I'm concerned that they might target Ash." Lance said as he crossed his arms.

"As I said Lance, I'll look after Ash for you, you just focus on getting rid of team Rocket, eliminate the threat. I have to go now, I can feel my sister's glare from behind." Koga said while shivering slightly.

"The one that mean 'explain what's your relationship with clair?' Lance said while smiling, oh he is enjoying this.

"Good bye Lance." Koga said while glaring at him.

"Hehe good bye Koga." Lance ended the call before he went his drawer and pulled out a a photo, he sat on his chair and looked at the photograph with a deep sigh.

The photograph had 4 people inside it, one of them was a younger version of Lance with his dratini curled on his neck, a boy that looks like Ash can be seen next to Lance with his arm around Lance with a big smile on his face and a young charmander was hugging his leg. Next to him was a younger version of Koga who was smiling at the camera with a zubat on his arm, the last boy was someone who looked like Ash's rival, Gary Oak, smirking at the camera. His squirtle was crossing its arms.

Lance put the photo on his desk before he dialed Delia Ketchum's number, maybe some of her cooking can make his sadness to go away.

Meanwhile our heroes are currently on their way to the safari zone, eager to catch some rare pokemon.

"I wonder what pokemon would there be at the Safari zone?" Ash asked while rubbing his hands together.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Brock said while pointing at the Safari zone entrance.

"C'mon guys let's go." Ash said while running towards the Safari zone's entrance.

"Ash wait up!" Misty shouted.

"*Huff* he doesn't listen to me." Misty said while grumbling.

"Well he is Ash, plus you've been travelling with him for so long now, you should get used to it." Brock said while chuckling.

"I'm travelling with him because he owes me my bike!" Misty shouted, Erika covered Bellossom's ears who was glaring at Misty, fed up that she is complaining about her savior.

"C'mon guys, I can't wait to see the pokemon!" Ash said excitingly as he entered the Safari zone entrance.

"Hello welcome to the Safari zone." The lady at the counter said politely. Brock immediately had heart in his eyes before he rushed towards the lady and was about to do his usual routine when Misty whacked him with her mallet.

"Sorry about my friend over there." Ash said sheepishly, the lady nodded awkwardly before she turned to Ash.

"If you're entering the Safari zone, it would be 500 per entry." Ash winced slightly.

'500 man that's expensive.'

"Of course that includes the Safari zone's very own pokeball which is the only pokeball you could use to catch the pokemon here. " The lady quickly added.

"How many pokeballs would you give us?" Erika asked.

"30 pokeballs per person." Erika and Ash looked at each other and nodded.

"Well in that case we need your trainer ID card." Erika took her card out and hand it to the lady, she then turned to Ash.

"Well I have a pokedex." The lady widened her eyes, pokedexs were only give to trainers who has great potential.

"Well that works too." Ash gave his pokedex before she switch it on which cause her to widen her eyes again.

"You're Ash Ketchum!" Ash nodded.

"Yes I am."

"Oh my goodness! Gym leader Koga told us about you." The lady then bowed.

"Thank you for what you did." Ash scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing." The lady then scanned Erika's trainer ID card which caused her to look at Erika with a incredulous look.

"You're a gym leader?" Erika nodded.

"Yeah she was the Celadon city gym leader.

"Was?"

"My assistant Stephanie is now the Celadon city gym leader." Erika said while patting her bellossom.

"Wow we have some important people around here." The lady giggled.

"Sorry but here are your pokeballs, and those 2 friends of yours would they be coming?" The lady said as she took the money from Ash's pokedex and Erika's trainer card.

"Yeah they will, anyway thanks!" Ash waved the lady good bye with pikachu doing the same thing. The 2 trainers then entered the Safari zone and was amazed of what they saw, it was literally a haven for the pokemon, majestic waterfalls, glistening lakes, flowing rivers and large berry trees.

"Wow." Was All could Ash say.

"Its so beautiful!" Erika say as she looked around her, a flock of pidgeys flew passed them.

"Hey Erika, why don't we start searching for pokemon?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds great Ash, why don't we go separate ways and reunite here in about 30 minutes?"

"Sure." Ash then ran off to the north section of the Safari zone.

"Aww look at those 2 pokemon pikachu." Ash said while looking at 2 nidorans with different genders nuzzling with each other.

"Pika-pikachu." Pikachu patted Ash's cap.

"Huh oh yeah we have to find pokemon." Ash then walked towards a large lake full of goldeens and seakings.

"Hmm I'm sure Misty would like this." Ash then walked toward another part of the forest, where he decided to take a break next to a small lake.

"This place sure is big huh pikachu."

"Pikachu." They suddenly heard a sound coming from the lake.

"Huh?" Ash then stood up and looked at the ripples. Soon a small snake like creature then popped out of the water.

"Woah a dratini!" The dratini looked at Ash curiously before it went back to the waters.

"Hey wait!" Ash took his safari balls out and looked at the lake.

'I can't hurt it since its against the rules... wait a minute, I can draw it out!" Ash went into his backpack and took out some pokeblocks that Brock made. He placed it on the ground and hide behind the bushes with pikachu on his head. Soon the dratini appeared and it used its nose to sniffed the pokeblocks. It then took a bite of the food and it squealed cutely.

"Dratini!" Dratini shouted while closing his eyes in content.

"I guess it likes it." Ash whispered to pikachu who nodded. Ash then looked at dratini, it must be hatchling. Ash continue to look at dratini before he frowned.

"Pikachu... I don't think we should catch it."

"Pika?"

"Well its hatchling, plus what if its mother is looking for it? We can't separate a mother and her child." Pikachu looked at dratini who was still nibbling the pokeblocks.

"Pikachu-chu-pika."

"Yeah let's go pikachu." Ash then stood up and walked out of the bush, it earned the attention of dratini as it slithered towards Ash.

"Oh hi!" Ash waved to dratini who was tilted its head sideways before it slithered closer to Ash.

"You sure are friendly." Ash patted dratini's head before it nuzzled Ash's hand.

"Hey pikachu, I think dratini likes me." Make sense since young hatchlings are naive and they can't sense a person's personality that well.

"Dra-dratini." Dratini wagged its tail before it yelped cutely.

"Where are your parents dratini?" Dratini shook its head and whimpered sadly.

"Aww you poor thing." Ash then let dratini curled his neck before he stroke dratini's scales.

"Pikachu-pika." Pikachu pointed at dratini then pointed at his own tail.

"Its a girl huh, well hello girl." Ash then stood up and offer her more food.

"Pikachu." Pikachu waved a hello to dratini which she returned by coiling around pikachu which caused the electric mouse pokemon to blush.

"Hehe looks like you guys will be great friends." Ash chuckled

'I guess I will take care of the dratini now, she seems to like me and pikachu a lot. Poor dratini, I wonder what happened to her mother.' Ash thought to herself.

"Would you like to come with me dratini?" Dratini nodded vigorously before she coiled around Ash's neck.

'That was easier then I thought.' Ash thought to himself.

It took a while but he finally reached there will Erika standing there waiting patiently.

"Hi Erika!" Erika turned and smiled at Ash but widened her eyes when she saw dratini.

"Ash is that a dratini?!" Dratini looked at Ash who nodded before she made her way towards Erika hesitantly.

"Aww it's so adorable." Bellossom then use **sweet scent** to calm dratini down, dratini calmed down before she wrapped herself around Erika's leg and worked her way up to her shoulders. Erika giggled before she patted dratini's head.

"So Erika did you caught any new pokemon?" Erika smiled before she threw a pokeball out that revealed a pokemon with a big lilypad on its head, its body is blue in color and it has a yellow beak.

"Woah who's that pokemon?" Ash asked as he knelt down.

"Its a lotad and its from the Hoenn region." Erika patted its lilypad earning a 'lotad' from it.

"The Hoenn region huh cool, what type of pokemon is it?

"Its a water/grass type."

"Wow really?" Lotad looked at Ash before it fired a **water gun** on Ash's face causing him to fall.

"Ash!" Erika helped Ash up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, wow I guess that proves it." Erika giggled before she saw her bellossom jumped onto lotad's lilypad which it doesn't mind. Dratini looked at lotad before it looked at bellossom.

"Aha there you are!" the 2 friends turned towards the sound and saw Misty and Brock.

"Oh hello guys." Misty stomped her way towards Ash.

"Where have you been?" Ash looked at Erika with a 'help me' look, she replied by giving a 'I'm sorry' look.

"Safari zone?" Misty face palmed before she looked at lotad with her star in her eyes.

"Oh my is it a water type?" Erika just nodded, and Misty immediately pulled lotad to a tight hug.

"Lotad?" Lotad said while looking at Misty weirdly.

"Oh my aren't you the cutest water type pokemon I've ever seen, yes you are, yes you are." Lotad finally had enough of Misty and use a more forceful **water** **gun** on Misty's face.

"Haha Misty." Ash laughed at Misty before Misty looked at Ash with a angry expression, Ash gulped before he walked backwards. Misty took her trusty mallet and was about to hit Ash when dratini used **wrap** on Misty's arm.

"Hey! Wait a dratini?" Dratini then jumped into Ash's arms and nuzzled him.

"Ash it is yours?" Ash looked at dratini.

"Do you want to be my pokemon dratini?" Dratini nodded quickly before Ash tapped dratini's forehead with a safari ball.

"Yeah it's officially mine." Ash said while releasing the dragon pokemon out.

"Man Ash you're lucky." Brock said while examining dratini.

"Thanks Brock."

'Hmph someone like you shouldn't have such a rare pokemon like dratini." Misty said in a jealous tone.

"What!?" Ash shouted.

"Ash Misty is just jealous that you have dratini as your pokemon." Erika said while patting Ash's shoulders.

"Thanks Erika."

"Me jealous of him? Hah never." Pikachu face faulted, is she really denying it?

"Okay guys let's not get into a fight, alright? Misty and I haven't catch any pokemon yet so why don't we continue to search some pokemon." Brock said while putting his hand on Ash and Misty's shoulders.

"You're right Brock, I was being immature." Ash said while lowering his head. Brock looked at Ash.

'He apologies? Man Ash will never do that.' Brock thought to himself.

"Well uh apology accepted Ash, now why don't we go search for some pokemon?" Brock suggested.

"Sure, but I think we should go together this time." Misty said while putting her hands on her hips.

'Maybe I can catch some rare pokemon before Ash can.' Misty thought to herself while rubbing her hands together with a devious smile on her face.

"Uh Misty you okay?" Erika asked as she noticed her 'friend' actions.

"Uh yeah, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Misty then walked towards a random path. Ash, Erika and Brock looked at each other before they shrugged, Ash placed dratini around his neck.

"There we go girl." Ash rubbed dratini's head before he followed Misty into the parts of the unknown. About 2 hours later, Brock had caught himself a rhyhorn and surprisingly a kangaskhan, who was very affectionately towards Brock. Misty had 'accidentally' caught herself a psyduck who suffer from headaches every now and then and was very clingy towards the red head, much to her dismay. Ash had caught a nidoran (male) and Erika had caught a nidoran (female).

FLASHBACK

"What pokemon do you think we should catch pikachu?" Ash asked his starter, so far they caught nothing.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu pointed towards the 2 nidorans.

"Huh? Hey they are the nidorans that we saw just now." Ash observed the 2 who were playing with each other, upon seeing Ash the male nidoran stood in front of its mate protectively. Ash noticing nidoran's hostility immediately back up.

"Hey is okay we're not here to hurt you 2." Ash said nicely, the nidoran looked at Ash before he turned back to his mate.

"Ash!" Erika said while walking towards him.

"Oh hi Erika." Erika smiled at him before noticing the pair of nidorans.

"Aww hello there." Erika knelt down and took some food out, the female nidoran sniffed the food before she turned to her mate.

"Nido-nidoran." Her mate looked at Erika curiously before he took a step forward.

"Hey is okay, this is food." Erika said warmly while patting the male nidoran's head, she carefully patted his head, avoiding the poisonous barb on its head.

"Nidoran." His mate then taste the food us well and she cried in delight.

"Looks likes they like it." Ash patted the female nidoran's head earning a coo from her, though her mate was eyeing Ash carefully.

"Dratini?" Dratini slithered towards the pair who smiled at the young pokemon.

"Pikachu-pika." Pikachu extended his paw for a handshake which the male nidoran returned.

"Bellossom-bell." Bellossom did a little dance earning giggles from the pokemon.

"Hey Ash do you want to catch them?" Erika whispered to him.

"Well it won't be a bad idea considering that when they evolves into a nidoking and nidoking respectively it would be a poison/ground type, but of course I won't force them to evolve." Ash whispered back, blushing seeing how close Erika's face is to his.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't you catch the female nidoran, it looks like she and your bellossom are close." Erika looked at her bellossom and noticed their close interaction.

"But I'm a grass type gym leader."

"Yeah but looked at Brock, he is a rock type gym leader yet he caught a kangaskhan." Ash reasoned.

"He WAS a rock type gym leader, now he is a pokemon breeder so he could catch any type of pokemon he want." Erika corrected Ash.

"Erm Erika you WERE a grass type gym leader, beside it doesn't matter right? I mean when a nidoran evolves into a nidorina they are quite pretty and attractive." Erika looked at the female nidoran and admit she was kinda cute, something which she absolutely adore.

"Well... I guess you're right, Its not really necessary for me to catch only grass type pokemon." Erika said while smiling, Ash smiled at Erika before he turned to the pair of nidorans.

"You know it would be awesome if you 2 come with us." The pair of nidoran looked at Ash before looking at each other. They conversed in pokespeech before deciding.

"Nido-nidoran." The male nidoran nodded, Ash and Erika smiled and caught the 2 nidoran respectively. The pokeball soon disappeared in mid air.

"Huh I wonder what would professor Oak think of my new pokemon?" Ash asked no one in particular.

FLASHBACK END

"Well I think we should leave, I mean looked at the time, besides dratini over here needs to sleep." Ash said while holding the dragon pokemon who were sleeping in his arms.

"Ash got a point." Brock said while looking at dratini.

"What! I only caught a stupid psyduck, we can't leave now!' Misty yelled.

"Shh you'll wake up dratini." Ash shushed Misty and continue to cradle the dragon pokemon. Misty shut her mouth up and pouted.

"Well Misty you could continue to search for pokemon alone...in the dark forest at night...filled with bug type pokemon." Brock said with his voice getting creepier and creepier, Misty immediately freaked out when Brock mention the word 'bug' and hid behind Brock.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Misty shouted, causing dratini to be awake.

'Misty you woke dratini up!" Ash said while giving Misty a glare before he smiled softly at dratini.

"Well then, let's go." Erika said while letting bellossom climbed onto her shoulder, much like pikachu since the 2 were great friends. The group of 4 then walked out of the safari zone, making the lady at the counter to widened her eyes when she saw Ash carrying a dratini.

"You caught a dratini?" The lady said while looking at the dratini.

"Yeah, she loves to nuzzle me." Ash said while rubbing dratini's scales who nuzzled him in return. The lady awed at the cute dragon pokemon before she took back the unused safari balls and bid the co good bye.

"Well today was interesting wasn't it?" Erika said while letting her lotad out who greeted his trainer upon seeing Erika. Erika giggled and took lotad into her arms.

"Yeah it sure is, I can't wait to let onix and graveller to see their new team mates." Brock said excitingly.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go to the pokemon center, I want to let dratini to sleep on a soft and warm bed." Ash said in a soft voice.

"You know Ash I help to take care of dratini." Brock said while looking at dratini who was sleeping in Ash's arms again.

"Thanks Brock but I would like to take care of dratini myself, I could learn a thing or 2."

"Alright then." The group of 4 soon entered their rooms in the pokemon center, eager to get some rest.

"There you go dratini." Ash whispered as he laid dratini on his bed, dratini snuggled closer towards the pillow and sighed in content.

"Night dratini, night pikachu." Ash covered dratini and pikachu's with the covers before he kissed dratini's forehead. He turned off the lights and smiled to himself before falling asleep

 **Okay a lot of people suggested the dratini evolution line so I gave Ash a dratini, a pokemon which he should get in the anime but meh. Okay lotad for Erika, why not? 2 nidorans, I personally like the poison barb pokemon cause they look so cool so why not give it to Ash, he only has what 2 poison type pokemon (muk and bulbasaur) in the anime series. So why not? Misty and psyduck... perfect combination! Brock and kangaskhan, now someone suggested this and I think its a great idea to have Brock to have kangaskhan since like Brock Kangaskhan take care of her young while Brock took care of his many siblings. Erm oh yes what did Lance meant when he said "I just hope he doesn't end up like his father." Hmm well you all will have to wait and see, team Rocket...ooh would Ash be safe? (*Cough* of course he'll) Anyway school is starting tomorrow and I might take a few days to update my stories so I'm truly sorry but nonetheless I'll still update my stories. So until then bye bye, Kaelstrider signing out.**


	7. A blooming chance - chapter 7

A man stood on the edge of the cliff as he gazed at a building from afar, next to him was a huge fire dragon with it's emerald eyes glowing in the dark, it's wings were large and strong.

"You know charizard, its been a long time since we haven't seen Ash... I hope Delia finds it in her heart to forgive me." The man spoke in a somber voice as he stared at his charizard that he has since it was a little charmander. His charizard looked at his trainer and smiled.

"Char-charziard-char."

"Huh, you think?" The man chuckled as he petted charizard's head, he stopped smiling and looked at the building before he mounted on top of his charizard.

"Remember charizard, leave no evidence behind." Charzard nodded and it flew towards the sky, as it reached a high attitude the charizard unleashed a streaming heat of flames at the building, burning everything inside the building, and outside. Screams of terror and fear were heard, but the man did not care, it was his job, a job that he hated it, but it was still a job that must be completed.

Meanwhile Ash and his co were on their way to Cinnabar island though to get there, the 4 trainers must head back to Vermilion city and take a ferry to Cinnabar.

"Man how much further?" Ash took his hat down and ran a hand through his hair. Brock read his map and sighed.

"Well it will take at least 3 more days on foot." Ash groaned and kicked the dirt beneath his shoes. That's when Erika decided to bring a topic up, she was getting bored too.

"Hey Ash, what are you going to do after you become a pokemon master." Erika asked as her bellossom was playing with her female nidoran. Ash blinked his eyes, he actually never thought about that, he actually don't know the reason why he wants to become a pokemon master, it was his dream but for what purpose?

"I don't know, maybe I'll be fighting evil organizations like now." Brock listened intently and nodded, the responsible of a pokemon master is huge, if only Ash knew the true meaning to become a pokemon master.

"Ash if and that is IF you defeat Lance, who would you choose for your elite 4?" Misty asked as she raised her eyebrow, Ash looked at Misty and sighed, why does everyone today have to ask him so many questions that he couldn't answer.

"Well...I guess I won't replace the current elite 4, or else they'll be jobless." Misty grumbled and nodded, it's true though, what else would they do if they lose their position as the elite 4-

"Actually Ash, Lorelei is also a teacher, she teaches the new generation about pokemon, plus she can always be a model *giggles lustfully*. *Cough* As for Agatha, *clears throat* she is getting old Ash, she won't be a elite 4 for much longer. Lance though is also the Johto champion, so if you do become the Kanto champion, I think Lance will prefer to become solely the Johto champion plus with Karen there hehe who wants to leave? Bruno though... he might be working for the g-men, with all of the elite 4 leaving, I think Bruno will leave too." Ash looked at Brock with a weird look, why was he giggling when he mentioned Lorelei and Karen?

'Really, I guess it does make sense... but can I ever become the Kanto champion? Lance is so so powerful, could I even defeat his weakest pokemon?' Doubt was slowly rising in Ash's mind, something never happened often.

"Ash?" Erika shook Ash's shoulder causing him to snap back to reality.

"Huh?" He looked at his friends who looking at him with their worried eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ash looked at pikachu and patted his head. Brock looked at Ash for a moment and smiled.

"Ash there is a festival that will be held not far from here at night, what do you say we all go there, and have a great time?"

"Really? A festival does sounds fun, what do you say pikachu?" Pikachu looked at its trainer and nodded.

"Pika-pika."

"It does sounds fun Brock, how far is it?" Erika asked as she carried her bellossom and nidoran, she giggled when the 2 were trying their best to get their trainer's attention. Brock rubbed his chin and snap his fingers.

"Well it is next to the Crimson lake."

"Crimson lake? Sounds kinda creepy." Misty was trying her best to ward off her psyduck who kept giving her bouquets of flowers.

"Well according to the map, it is called Crimson lake because during a full moon, the lake mysterious glow red."

"Whoa, that sounds cool!" Ash said in excitement, a lake that glows red during a full moon? Count me in!

"Yeah it is, and the town host a special event whenever that night is the night with the full moon."

"What kind of event Brock?" Erika recalled her nidoran and petted it's pokeball before putting inside her pocket.

"Well it host a dancing event, where all of the pretty ladies come out and dance." Brock said with a goofy grin. Erika and Misty looked at Brock in disgust before they looked at Ash, who was err, playing with dratini who curled on his neck affectionately.

"So Ash you up for it?" Misty asked, trying her best not to steal dratini away from Ash.

'I still can't believe Ash caught dratini.' Misty thought jealously.

"Yeah sure, we could go relax and-"

"GREAT!" Brock the dragged his companions hands to-

"To Ballach town!" Brock shouted in anticipation.

"Brocko slow down!" Ash shouted as pikachu cling to Ash's for his dear life. As soon as Brock reached the town, his sighed in happiness.

'Imagine the girls, dancing with me and swaying their hips and body...' Brock's imagination is definitely not a place for a kid. While Brock was busy 'imagining', Ash looked at the town, it was really beautiful, flowers were everywhere, kids were playing with pokemon and adults were -arguing?

"I told you, we all are in grave danger! With team Rocket's hideout exploited, they will roamed around the towns of Kanto to kidnap, hurt and abuse pokemon and perhaps hurt innocents! You all must heed my warning and formed together to remove this dangerous threat!" A mysterious man with turquoise hair said while talking to the mayor of Ballach town.

"You're crazy, I don't want you to spread false rumors and cause panic to my town or any town of Kanto, or else I'll have the police to arrest you, do you understand?" The mayor spoke in a gruff and angry voice. Having enough with the 2 people arguing Ash stepped in.

"What's going on?" The 2 adults looked at Ash and widened their eyes, recognizing him.

"You! You're the boy who took out team Rocket's hideout in Celadon city!" The mysterious man said in shock.

"Err yes?" The man glared at Ash coldly.

"Do you have any idea what terror is about come before us!? Team Rocket now grows restless, losing it's main source of income and place to plan their heinous plans would make them angry, with no place to hide they will target peaceful citizens alike, not caring if they got caught since they're only place of their hideout is gone, chaos and destruction will be everywhere. Have you not thought about your actions boy? Have you ever though what will be consequences of your actions? To your friends, your family!? You should have not done anything about it and leave it as it be!" Brock who has enough of the man's lecture glared at the old man, he wanted to give him a punch to his face so bad.

"You don't know anything! Team Rocket was already targeting innocents and pokemon from the start, who do you think you are old man? Do you have any right to judge us? What would you do in Ash's situation huh?! Stand there do nothing knowing that you know where is team Rocket's hideout? Innocents in the future that are hurt and scarred will be the guilt of your life, could you live with that? Could you sleep at night knowing that you could have prevented this!? Who the hell you think you are?!" The man stared at Brock before he huffed and walked off, but not before looking back.

"I've wasted my time here, you all are foolish, major crime organization like team Rocket shouldn't be meddled with, especially by a 10 years old who knows nothing about the world. But if one of you does foolishly exploit a crime organization, then we all should ban together and deal with this threat, _permanently_!" The man called his alakazam out and the duo teleported out. The mayor mouth a cursed word before he looked at Ash and his co. Erika though looked at Ash worriedly, his dratini eyes turned sad and nuzzled Ash's cheek as she whimpers.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Ash tipped his cap down and walked to the pokemon center wordlessly, pikachu then jumped off Ash's shoulder and dratini got off Ash's neck as she slithered on the ground looking at it's trainer as he walked off.

"Pikapi." Pikachu comforted little dratini and glared at the direction the man left.

"That bastard." Brock cursed under his breath and looked at the pokemon center that Ash entered.

'I hope Ash is okay, just when he was his normal self again that bastard has to mess it all up.'

"Who was that guy?" Misty asked angrily, her mallet was ready to hit anything.

"I don't know Misty, but if I see that guy again..." Brock said in a cold voice.

'That man... who is he, his alakazam looks strong but who is he?' Brock pondered a bit, and how does he know that the game corner in Celadon city was their only hideout?

"Brock maybe we should go comfort Ash, he needs our support now." Erika said in a soft yet worried tone, Brock broke his train of thoughts and looked at Erika.

"Good idea Erika, maybe you should go and comfort him, after all he seems open up to you than us." Erika looked at Brock with a slight blush but agreed nonetheless, she placed Bellossom down and walked inside the pokemon center with her heart beating slightly for some strange reason. The pokemon center doors opened as Erika stepped in the pokemon center, she looked around her and saw nurse Joy tending some baby pokemon.

"Excuse me nurse Joy." Nurse Joy turned to Erika and smiled.

"Yes can I help you?"

"Did a boy who is wearing a cap pass by?" Nurse Joy smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes, but he seems very sad. He is at the pokemon battlefield, poor boy I wish I can comfort him." Erika frowned and went to the pokemon center's battlefield. She opened the doors and saw Ash who is sitting on a bench while looking at his hands. Thinking of what kind of approach she is going to use, she slowly walked towards Ash and put her hands on her chest.

"Ash?" Erika whispered softly as she stood in front of him, Ash raised his head slowly only to find Erika gazing at him with those green worried eyes. Seeing those sweet, innocent eyes, he couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"H-hey Erika." Erika winced after hearing Ash's cracking voice, the old man's words must have really hurt him. Erika sat down next to him and put her hands on her lap.

"Ash don't believe a word that man says, you did what was right, that man was clearly crazy."

"I know, it just that... what if that guy was right? What if I should leave it as it be, I mean if I leave it as it be then maybe they won't cause that much trouble." Ash lowered his head in despair causing Erika to sigh and to sit closer to him.

"Didn't you hear what Brock said Ash?" Erika spoke softly, Ash raised his head and nodded.

"I did but... do you think the old man was right? I mean I am putting my friends and family in danger... and without a place to hide, team Rocket will cause chaos and destruction to the people and pokemon of Kanto..."

'Ash team Rocket has been doing that from the start.' Erika thought to herself.

"Ash, that man is clearly crazy, don't you think is weird that he told people not to mess with organizations like team Rocket, but tell us to band together and destroy the organization permanently if someone exploit them?" Ash turned his head to the smiling Erika which unknowingly causing him to blush.

'She's right! That man is kinda like a hypocrite, but then again...'

"I-I don't know Erika, I'm not sure I'm ready to become a g-men." Erika knew that this is not the Ash she knew for a short time, the strong willed, determine and energetic Ash. she looked at him and smiled again.

"Ash, I may not know what the future holds, but I know that perhaps this is your destiny, your fate to become g-men. Ash I know you have great potential, you have the power and the traits to become a g-men, don't ever doubt yourself okay? You are an amazing person, you're brave, strong and you love pokemon, I'm glad that I have you as a friend Ash, and to be honest you are the first male friend I ever had, and that means that you are really special Ash...at least to me." Ash looked at Erika and felt his heart raced slightly, no one other than his mom have ever said such beautiful things to him.

"T-thanks Erika, I-I guess you're right, I'm not who I am right now, I can't let the words of that crazy man get the best of me!" Ash said in a more confident tone, making Erika to sigh in relief, glad that her approach worked. She blushed when she thought of another way to make Ash feel better.

"Ash" Ash turned his attention to Erika again.

"Hmm?"

"I never got to really thank you for saving bellossom." Erika said a bit shyly with her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Hey you're welcome." Ash said with his trademark grin. Erika then surprise Ash by giving him a hearty hug, which causing him to blush furiously for some unknown reason.

'Her hair smells kinda nice.' They smell like flowers, hehe of course they do.

Erika continued to hug Ash for a few more seconds before she let go of Ash and looked at the other direction.

"That's for saving bellossom." Erika brushed her kimono in a fidgeting kind of way, Ash blinked his eyes and smiled.

'Erika sure is nice, up until now only mom gave me a hug like that, I wished she can hug me longer though.'

"Brock and the others are worried for you too Ash, we should let them know that you're okay." Ash nodded and the 2 started to walked out of the pokemon center.

'This is awkward' Ash looked at Erika before looking straight in front of him.

'Maybe she wasn't used to hugging someone, but why do I feel so awkward?'

'I hope Ash doesn't think I'm weird, gosh what was I thinking' Erika was starting to regret her decision to hug Ash. They opened the pokemon center door causing Brock and Misty to look at them.

"Ash!" The duo ran to them.

"You okay?" Ash merely nodded, he was still thinking of why did he feel awkward just now.

"Ash?" Brock shook the raven hair boy's shoulders.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine guys, really I am, c'mon we still have to check in the pokemon center." Ash said in a chivalrous tone. Misty looked at Erika and wondered what she said or did to Ash to make him feel himself again, as soon Ash and Brock both entered the pokemon center with pikachu and dratini clinging close to Ash, Misty stood next to Erika.

"So Erika, what did you say to Ash?" Misty raised her eyebrow, Erika who picked bellossom up looked at Misty.

"I just told Ash what he needed to hear." Misty grumbled slightly, she stopped before the doors of the pokemon center.

"And what exactly he needed to hear?" Erika sighed inwardly, she really doesn't want to deal with Misty right now, knowing that Misty likes Ash. She looked at Misty for a sec before she entered the pokemon center.

'She ignored me, she ignored me!' Misty thought bitterly, NO ONE has ignored her before, not even Ash who once chose to groom his pokemon than to help Misty who is surrounded by creepy bug type pokemon, yeah no one has ignored her! Misty huffed and entered the pokemon center, as usual Brock is doing what he does best, failing at flirting. Ash was hugging dratini like a father hugging a daughter, Erika was petting dratini's head, she was too attached to the cute baby dragon pokemon with those huge and black eyes carrying innocents of a baby.

"Hey nurse Joy do you have any room left?" Nurse Joy shifted her attention from Brock who was looking at her with his creepy squint eyes, those eyes of desperation and desire! She looked at Ash and gasped slightly, remembering him.

"Oh there is, but are you alright young man? Are you okay, you were pretty sad just now." Ash nodded as he tried his best to avert his attention from dratini, she is just so cute!

"Yeah I'm fine nurse Joy, thanks for asking." Nurse Joy smiled sweetly and nodded.

"My pleasure, yes we have rooms but we only have one but it is big enough for the 3 of you." Nurse Joy said as she gave Ash the room key.

"4!" Misty shouted as she held Brock by his ear, nurse Joy sweatdropped and nodded.

'Wow 4 of us in one room? I guess Brock and I will be sleeping on the floor.' Ash sighed, he wanted to sleep on a soft and warm bed so badly. Nurse Joy then looked at her watch 7:09 PM, she put her hands on her face when she realized what time was it.

"Oh dear I'm late, it starts at 8:30." Nurse Joy quickly got out of the counter and went to the changing room making Ash confused.

"Late for what?"

"I think she is referring to the festival Ash, I think we should get ready too." Erika said as she took her red hairband off.

"Right." Brock who regained his senses went to their one room along with Misty, and their(or Misty's) reaction wasn't pretty.

"How are we supposed to sleep here? There are 4 of us!?" Misty whined, they were 2 beds that are separated, one bathroom and 2 cabinets. The space of the room of fortunately ideal for 2 sleeping bags, but why was Misty complaining?

"I'm not going to share a room with this pervert!" Brock raised his hands in defense.

"Hey Misty I'm not a pervert I'm just a sophisticated guy who admires the beauty and grace of a woman." Brock said in a poetic tone, Misty rolled her eyes and looked at Ash who kept nodding his head while glancing at the room.

"C'mon guys we have to get ready for the dance, we have a hour and quarter time left to prepare, we don't have time to argue so Misty why don't you go first?" Ash said in a surprisingly gentlemen and calm tone, Misty looked at Ash with a shocked look, wow he really done it this time.

'I bet Misty will take an eternity to get ready' Ash thought to himself.

"But we don't have the formal clothing for the dance." Erika put her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry guys, I got it all covered up!" Brock then quickly exited the room and went to the back of the pokemon center's room to 'take' a few clothes.

"These clothes were meant for visitors like us to wear for the special event." Brock how did he know where the clothes is? Unless he followed nurse Joy into the changing room...

"Great! Thanks Brock." Ash said as he placed his all too familiar cap down.

They then quickly changed their clothes, Misty took the longest, not surprising, she was using that perfume that she bought from Celadon city. They took turns and all of them finally wore their formal clothing. Brock wore a purple tuxedo with a purple bow tie, Ash wore a dark blue suit that with a white collar shirt beneath it, Erika wore a green dress with dark green lines that has lines patterns that suited her well, she also did not wore her red hairband. Misty was err... she looks great that's all you need to know!

"Ack! Where is my hairbrush?!" Pikachu sweatdropped as he watch Misty digging through her backpack to find her hairbrush. Brock sighed and looked at the wall clock with a lazy eye.

"What! it's 8:20 already!" Brock shouted comically, he knocked Misty down as he went into the bathroom to look at the mirror. He open the faucet and wet his hands to comb his hair. He adjusted his bow tie tighter and goggled his mouth with a mouth wash called listerine.

'The ladies would love a fresh and clean man like me.' Brock grin at his reflection and snapped his fingers multiple times while walking back.

"Huh guess we better go down then." Ash let pikachu climbed onto his shoulder, he recalled dratini wanting her to get much rest. The co went to the town hall and man Brock looked like he was in paradise, girls in dresses that show off their figure.

'Wow is that nurse Joy! She looked absolutely beautiful!' Indeed she did, she had a red rose in her pink bubblegum hair while wearing long crimson dress that perfectly suited her. Brock eyes were out of its sockets and he immediately rushed towards her.

'There goes Brock.' Ash chuckled mentally, he looked around him, the festival was kinda nice. The people were having a great time, so are the pokemon.

'But the best thing here is... the food.' Oh yes food, where men try to get partners for their dance Ash only thinks about food, of course if you are the shy, antisocial, quiet, doesn't like social events, hates being around crowded people, wishing that you can stay at home instead of being there, and the type of guy to not flirt with girls and look from afar then you probably be the guy who is hogging the empty tables and eating all the food.

"Ash!" Misty took Ash's arms and you guessed it, she wanted to dance with him.

"Misty what are you doing!" Ash shouted in despair as he watched pikachu jumped to the table fill with food, leaving him alone with Misty.

"C'mon Ash let's dance!" Ash flailed his arms wildly, the food were so close! Yet so far. Misty pulled Ash to the center of the town and looked at him with what Ash's believe is a face of pure evil. Erika watched form afar and can't help but to feel jealous, she sighed when she noticed Misty's psyduck came out from it's pokeball. As soon as psyduck saw Misty he immediately have hearts in its eyes and went to hug Misty's leg, causing her to fall, yeah because being hugged by a love struck pokemon on the leg tightly while dancing in the same time would have some difficulties.

"Psyduck!" Misty roared, her dress was covered by dirt now. She got up and chased her psyduck who is surprisingly running away from her, why won't he take his chance and hug an angry, pissed off and enraged Misty?

'Hmm talk about luck, maybe... I could dance with Ash?' Erika was still a girl after all, sure she is mature and understanding but she is still a young girl at heart. She blushed slightly and slowly walked towards a confused looking Ash.

"Ash." Ash turned around and saw Erika who's eyes sparkled in the radiant moonlight.

"Hey Erika." Erika went closer to him and talked in a soft voice.

"Would you like to dance?" Ash blinked his eyes, first Misty now Erika.

"But I don't know how to dance!" Erika put her hand on her mouth while giggling slightly.

"Is okay, just go with the flow of the music." Erika hesitantly put her hands on Ash's neck and slowly closing the distant between them, Ash on instinct place his hands on Erika's waist, not knowing where this is going.

"So how do I?-" Erika didn't reply as she took another step forward and slowly danced with him, Ash just kept quiet and studied Erika's movements

"Okay so I put my food forward and you put your foot backward, vice versa and we keep repeating the process." Ash mumbled to himself, Erika giggled as she watched Ash try his best to dance with her.

"You're doing great Ash." Erika continued to dance with Ash who is looking around him.

'Why is everyone looking at us?' He was receiving a lot of looks, and the one from Brock's was the most disturbing of them all, a very cocky smirk. The music stopped and Erika let go of Ash.

'Is it over already? Aww man dancing with Erika was so fun.' Ash thought to himself, it was kinda nice dancing with her. Erika ushered Ash to the sides as the mayor of the town started to give a speech. Ash sat next to Erika and as he listen the annual speech, he glanced at Brock who was flirting with a group of girls, nothing unusual. Misty was uh... she was behind Brock with a mallet, ready to hit him.

"Hey Erika, thanks for the dance." Erika looked at Ash and smiled, glad that he enjoyed it.

"Your welcome Ash." As soon as the festival ended, the co went straight back to their room.

"I'm beat." Ash said as he flopped onto the bed.

"Eh hmm." Ash looked at Misty who is looking at him sternly.

"This is my bed Ash, yours is right there!" Misty pointed at the floor, Ash grumbled as he got off the bed reluctantly and went to his sleeping bag.

 _10:49 PM_

Ash looked at his pokedex with his eyes wide opened, he was still thinking of the man's words.

'That man maybe right... what if I'm really just causing trouble, what do I know about the world. All I know is pokemon, pokemon and pokemon!' Ash tossed and turned and decided to make a walk to clear his mind. He got dressed and carefully exited the room without waking anyone up. He got to the center of town and looked around him.

'Was Erika right? Am I really suitable to become a G-men?' Ash clenched his fists as walked around the town.

"Greetings boy." Ash turned and saw the same man looking at him, he tensed slightly and reached for his pokeballs, only to realized that he didn't bring his pokeballs with him.

"You're that man!" The man nodded as he looked at him with a softer look.

"I'm here to apologize my actions for before, I mean not to cause you distress or discomfort." Ash stared at him and nodded slowly.

"You see I grew a hatred against team Rocket, and I don't want anyone to get involved with them, especially a 10 year old like you. My goal in life was to create an organization that will destroy all evil crime organizations."

"Wait then why won't you let me take team Rocket down?" The man started to laugh callously, making Ash unease.

"Boy you cannot handle it ALONE, you are just a 10 year old who have not seen the world yet. Things like these should be handled by us adults, and more importantly me. Do you know why I hate team Rocket? I was actually once a member of team Rocket, until I realized my wrong doings. I was actually Giovanni's right hand man, yes the man you defeated was actually my colleague. I rebelled against him when I realized my actions and so I decided set things right. The police of Kanto wouldn't do a thing, they are all cowards and all are useless. In all honesty I was impressed, you are a boy who is filled with great potential, but if you do wish to take out evil organization groups, join me and together we ensure peace to the pokemon and us humans alike, my 'people' will welcome you to join our cause." Ash looked at this man, this man wants him to join an organization to defeat another organization.

'This man wants to stop all evil organization by creating a group of its own, and he wants me to join his group?'

"So you are offering me?" The man nodded.

"Yes but it is your choice afterall, however I do wish you consider it." Ash got a bad feeling in his gut, something tells him this man's intentions were good, but his actions wouldn't be.

"Sorry but no." The man's face dropped slightly, he nodded.

"I see, well I wish that you do reconsider. Together we can create a better world in the future, farewell Ash." The man started to walk off.

"Wait! What's your name?" The man turned around and smiled at Ash.

"Proton." The man left the place leaving Ash to ponder alone, Ash walked back to his room and slipped back to his sleeping bag.

"Ash?" Ash looked at Erika.

"You're awake?" Erika nodded.

"You went out?"

"Yeah I went to have a walk to clear my head." Ash whispered, careful not to wake the his companions up.

"You comfortable on the floor?" Ash nodded, it was no big deal.

"Yeah I'm used to it, well good night Erika." Erika smiled at Ash as she watched Ash closing his eyes.

"Good night Ash." She spoke in a soft voice before she laid down on her bed.


	8. Tangling flowers

Ash lied awake as his eyes stared at the ceiling above him, his brown eyes showed much concern than his usual self. He sighed as he turned and sneak a look on Erika, honestly she was adorable when she sleeps, so peaceful and relaxed. Ash shook his head, getting rid of those thought. He then start to focus on sleeping, the feeling of sleep... yeah sleeping on the floor isn't the best feeling in the world. With a sigh, Ash covered his face with his pillow, maybe he can faint himself out.

'Proton's words keep ringing in my head, I'm not sure if he is a friend or foe now.' Granted having Proton as a friend is much better than having him as an enemy, but Ash knew deep down that their paths and ideals are different. In the world of pokemon, one man ideals can change the world, I mean if you have a super overpowered pokemon by your side, yeah.

Ash looked around in the darkness, his hand attempted to land on floor when he felt a scaly surface on his palms. With a feeling of knowing who it is, Ash looked at his hands and found his sweet little dratini all curled up next to him, wanting to be close with him as much as possible. With a smile he stroke dratini's scale gently, causing her to coo and a smile in response even in her sleep, it caused Ash to giggle a little, albeit too loudly.

"Ash?" Ash turned and saw Erika rubbing her eyes, she must have heard dratini's coo and Ash's giggle. Ash bashfully waved a hello, Erika responded by blinking before she smiled, she got off the bed quietly and sat next to him. It was certainly awkward for the duo but it somehow felt right.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ash shrugged, he wasn't sure he should tell Erika about his late encounter with Proton. Should he though? She certainly give good advice next to Brock, besides she does have some charm on him that calms him down. He knows that much at least.

"A lot of things are running through my mind right now." Erika look of concern was not short noticed, she touched Ash's shoulder in a comforting manner, odd that a girl he met not long ago can simply calm him down with a touch of a hand.

"Care to share?" Ash nodded almost instantly, as if it was an impulse. He stared at the Erika, her sleepwear consist of her traditional kimono, honestly it did make her look cuter.

"You look cute in that Erika." Ash blurted out suddenly, noticing his mistake he blushed bright red and waved his arms.

"I uh I mean-" Erika giggled and waved it off, though it was nice to hear compliments from Ash, I mean if a guy that is as dense as a brick gives you a compliment on your looks that is really saying something.

"Flattered." For some reason, Erika felt that Ash was avoiding the topic, she obviously knew that it was hard for the him to express himself after what happened earlier today, but she wanted to help him in anyway possible.

"I went for a walk just now, and I met Proton, the crazy guy from today." Erika widened her eyes, she stared at Ash who's arms were on top if his knees, he never looked at her as his eyes were staring idly at the floor.

"He offered me to join his organization that disbands groups like team Rocket. I said no of course, but he wishes me to join." Erika remained silent as she stared at Ash, his eyes that usual radiated warmth was now something she couldn't make it off.

'I should keep that the fact Proton is an ex-member of team Rocket a secret.' Not wanting to worry Erika more, Ash end it there.

"I see... did he say why he wants you to join?" Whispering in a hush yet soft tone, Erika realized how dire the situation is for the young trainer.

"My abilities as a trainer I suppose and the fact I took down team Rocket, not alone of course but you know." Erika nodded as she stared at her bellossom, so calming as she watch the rhythm of her breathing.

"Are you planning to tell Lance?" Ash shook his head, with a sigh he turned to Erika. He backed off slightly when he realized how close they were.

'Wow she got close.' Erika smiled bashfully, it was her fault for getting close, at the same time though her body acted on her own, almost as if she wants-

'No Erika stop it! Geez you and Ash are-' Are? Erika pondered her relationship with Ash, heck what is their relationship? Friends? Companions? Crus-

"Well thanks for listening to me, it help me out a lot." Erika turned her attention to Ash and nodded in a humorous manner

'Granted sleeping in a nice cozy bed would help me out a lot too!' That one sarcastic part of Ash just have to remind him huh.

"Your welcome." Erika nodded at Ash. The atmosphere was thick smoke of awkwardness and silence. Nether both parties knew what to do. For Ash he wants to talk more with Erika, share more stuff about him and learn more stuff about her. It wasn't much he asked for right? For Erika, she simply wants to stay with Ash and chat more, about anything really.

'Maybe I should stray away from asking what kind of perfume he likes.' It would most likely put the whole conversation off.

"Erika, do you like travelling with us?" Erika blinked her blue eyes, she looked at Ash who smiled innocently.

"Yes I do, I will be honest while saying this, I thought that it would be boring and nothing of trouble but so far it's been great! I got new pokemon, meet new people, get to explore and well get to travel with you- and Brock! And Misty! You all are good travelling companions." Erika calmed herself down, gosh she almost messed up there didn't she?

"Ah well great, I was scared that you feel forced to travel with us." Erika smiled at Ash's thoughtfulness, though she could still tell he was still a gloom out. She shifted closer to Ash without him knowing and continued their conversation.

"Well if I feel that way I would mostly let you know." You? What did she mean by you? As in Ash 'you'? All as in you 'just you Ash'?

'Gah I am thinking way into this.' Ash just nodded, what could he say? Seriously anything would be good, keep the conversation going!

'What kind of advice mom would give?' Ash thought of his mom Delia, what would she be telling him to do?

'Ashy dear, it will make me happy if I can see my grandchildren before the age of 40!' Okay maybe not the best advice.

'Yeah I forgot on how demanding she could be with grandchildren.' Ash's deadpanned look was soon noticed by Erika.

"Ash what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking of my mom." Erika was curious now, Ash rarely talks about his mom.

"Really, what's your mom like?" Ash rubbed dratini's scales as he replied, he really find baby pokemon to be the sweetest.

"Warm, soft, gentle, caring, supportive, beautiful, strong and sweet." Erika was surprised that Ash spoke without any hint of bashfulness, most boys his age could only say one good quality of their mother before being too shy and embarrassed.

"You must really love her." Honestly, she finds boys who expressed their soft side in a subtle way the sweetest.

"Yeah I mean, she single handed raised me, of course I love her." Erika bit her lower lip hearing it, does that mean Ash doesn't have a father or at least grow up fatherless? She never knew.

'I shouldn't poke sticks at a snorlax, I don't want to upset Ash.' Odd, considering she's been travelling with Ash for quite sometime, she didn't knew Ash grew up fatherless.

'I'm sure Misty and Brock would know since day one.' Feeling that she is a horrible friend, Erika started to distance herself from Ash. Noticing her moving, Ash gave Erika full attention as the look of guilt was evident on her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ash stopped stroking dratini, who's eyes still showed much content and happiness.

"I- I should have known that you grew up fatherless from the since day I travel with you." Realizing what she said, Erika waved her hand frantically and felt her face turned red.

"I'm so sorry Ash I didn't meant to be so blunt, I didn't mean it-" Ash put his hands on top of her shoulders, furthering her blush though it wasn't of shame.

"It's fine. Well now you know right? It's no big of a deal." Erika nodded as she touched her fingers together.

"S-Sorry." Ash smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, he never met anyone before that were as apologetic and sensitive as Erika.

'Granted I don't know a lot of girls.' It feels bad man.

Ash sensing that the conversation has come to a halt decided to get some sleep to avoid more awkward scenarios, though awkward scenarios like these are often the sweetest

"Well we should sleep, it's getting pretty late." Erika nodded, seeing Ash sleeping on the ground however was a huge eyesore. (Yeah you guys can guess where this is going)

'I mean he probably has a foul day and his mind is full of worries and concerns, at least sleep in a bed.' She looked at the empty space of her bed which her mind projected two outlines of two humans perfectly sleeping on the bed and looked at Ash who already became a kakuna with his sleeping bag. His head poke out from the hole and looked at Erika with his head tilted sideways.

"Not sleeping?" What should she do? She could A let Ash sleep on the bed and she sleeps in sleeping bag, B let Ash sleep with her! Simple. Two simple choices, one very hard decision.

'I-I mean sleeping on the floor is okay by me but...' She was well aware that the proximity between her bed and Misty's were quite close, and if the first thing she see when she wakes up is Ash sleeping innocently, who knows what horrors she would unleash to poor Ash. Granted, choice B wasn't much better, if Misty and Brock sees them well question would asked and must be answered.

'I'm sure Brock won't be _that_ surprised.' Despite a womanizer at heart, Brock is subtle when it comes to his friends. He probably knew from day one but never said anything about it.

'Misty...' Semi dislike Erika, checked. Has a crush on Ash, checked. Suffer from explosive disorder, double checked.

'Well let's think a little more hear, if I sleep in the sleeping bag and Ash sleeps in the soft bed it make it seems like Ash was the bad guy here and I was forced to sleep on the ground.' Deciding that was a good enough of an excuse for herself, she nodded.

"C-choice B..." She could sleep the side facing Misty so Misty won't have to face Ash, and both of them could enjoy the warmth of each other - I mean bed! Definitely bed! You know the soft and warmness of hugging-

'It is improper for a lady to sleep with a man who she has not been engage or married.' Remembering what her mom told her, she sighed at the unfortunate reminder of her mother that popped out of no where. She casually looked at Ash who was still awake and still looking at her! As if waiting for her answer, Erika blinked and made a swift decision.

"A-Ash, the floor is uncomfortable is it not?" In a trembling voice Erika smiled nervously. Ash slowly nodded, yeah what about it? Erika twirled her blue hair slowly with one hand as she didn't face Ash.

"W-Well we could sleep together on the bed. I mean well- you been through so much today and I'm sure your mind is filled with so much worry a-and you are very tired right? I-I just thought that you might need a suitable and comfortable place to rest your eyes." Speaking in a highly polite manner that boost her self confidence, Erika nodded as she said those words, she kept nodding, and nodding and nodding.

There were only three words that appeared on Ash's mind right now.

"Err with you?" Erika who still turned away from Ash placed her hands on top of her kimono skirt and nodded bashfully, cheeks all rosy and adorable. Her big bright blue eyes display much nervousness but also sincerity.

'Idiot she said together of course it's with you! Who else Brock? I mean she just wants you to sleep in a warm bed and nothing else Ash! Nothing to it!' Deciding that was the case, Ash reluctantly nodded. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it was definitely something entire different from what he was used to feel.

"O-Okay good." Erika gathered her courage as she stood up slowly, breathing prove to be a challenge for her as she could barely breath. Was she nervous? Or excited? Erika could see Ash was trying his hardest to act calm, everything from his demeanour to him trying to maintain eye contact. Erika walked to her bed and looked at the wall next to her, the bed she sleeps was right next to a wall, which means Ash would have to get in first.

"You get in first Ash." Ash managed to nod, he looked at dratini who slept so peacefully before he gently picked her up.

"Sorry but is it okay if I bring dratini with me? She's still an infant and I don't want her to be alone." Remembering that he went for a walk for 10 minutes and leaving poor dratini alone, Ash made sure he won't repeat the mistake again. Smiling at his fatherly attitude, Erika only nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind at all!" Ash looked at the bed before looking at Erika who's cheek still had a hint of pink hue on it, he swore that the bed was bigger before. Looking up close now, yeah it wasn't as big as he thought it was. Laying down dratini on the pillow, Ash's head lie down beneath dratini's body careful not to squash her body. Ash shuffled his attention towards Erika who snuggled in the bed, she maintained a good distance between Ash and her, but knew that none of them would get much sleep with the awkward tension in the air.

"Comfortable?" A voice that was merely above a whisper, Erika turned her head to Ash who smiled at her.

"Yeah." He replied softly, his eyes stared at her's, like mirrors their eyes never left each other.

Silently, Ash pondered to himself about his dad. It shocked him why so suddenly he thought of him, maybe it was the question asked by Erika. It did bring back some painful memories for him and his mother. Why did he leave him? He asked his mother numerous times but she always said that he is achieving his dream out there. Part of him scowled at his behaviour but realized that he too was leaving his mother to pursue his own dream.

'Hypocrisy I supposed...I wonder would dad approve of me becoming a G-man.' Deep down he hoped he would be proud, that's what every child wants from their parents. Saving pokemon from bad guys while still trying to achieve his goal, an honourable goal without a doubt.

"Ash?" " The melodious voice of Erika brought him back.

"Hmm?" A face of concern as Erika try her best to put it into words.

"Do you think Giovanni would come back for us?" Ash turned and faced the wall, it honestly frightens him a lot. Would Giovanni comeback for them? Worse still would he be after his mother? Already knowing the answer Erika bit her lower lip before continuing.

"When it does happen Ash, please let us help." There was no response from Ash, it felt like Ash already knew where this was going. Seeing no response from Ash, Erika grew a little annoyed.

"If you were in my shoes, how would you feel if I go do everything dangerous!" Erika spoke a little too loudly as Brock gave a loud groan in his sleep. At that point, Ash turned to Erika who covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oops, sorry Ash I didn't meant it too be so crude." Ash just nodded, he was finding the words now to answer her.

"But Erika I-"

"I know, you are a G-man and I'm not right?" With a defeated sigh, he nodded. It was a pretty lame excuse but a viable one nonetheless, he wasn't surprise at the slightest that Erika managed to know what he was about to say, was he that predictable?

"Ash my mother told me that you need 1000 reasons to do bad things and just one reason to do good." Erika voice was suddenly filled with wisdom, Ash was immediately captivated. Right in front of him was a girl that was slightly older than him, older but still young nonetheless. Yet she was able to speak in such a manner that- wowed Ash.

"It's the right thing to do." Erika already expected full silence from Ash, but she wasn't finished yet.

"Ash we don't need to be bound by benefits and responsibilities to do good and do what's right. You using G-man as an excuse to help and not letting others to aid you is no mere excuse. We are your friends, and we will be until the bitter end. I thought you already know that." Boy was she good at guilt tripping people into listening and to do what she says.

"I know..." Putting a hand on Ash's shoulder, she looked at pikachu and bellossom. Ash looked at her before he followed her gaze.

"There are so many things in this world that we don't know, it's scary but thrilling at the same time. Just like in a battle, a trainer and his pokemon must have trust in order for the pokemon to obey his or her trainer without questioning their command right? I saw your pokemon display that trust with you, and how you put so much trust in them. Why can't you do the same with us?"

"I don't know I guess, I find it hard to really trust people now. I just- *sigh* When I saw Team Rocket, I suddenly remembered that the world is filled with bad people too. I guess before I was too idealistic and hope too much good in people that I forgot the bad. Then when I saw it firsthand, I guess it just shattered everything I believed in. I just find it hard to trust people and their abilities to pull as through.. and we are getting highly philosophical aren't we?" Ash said that last bit with a chuckle, earning a light giggle from Erika.

"Yeah, I do enjoy talking these talks, but find it difficult to talk about it to someone around my age. Most of them aren't interested." The two then sat upright, Ash leaned onto the wall as he didn't want to wake up dratini abruptly. The two however look like two married couple talking the things they enjoy before their sleep.

"I think I understand how you feel now Ash, I know now why you are scared and so protective over us. We are fortunate and privilege to have someone like you in our lives." Ash felt his cheek burned up again, the things Erika says can really make you feel that you are the most important person in the universe.

"Well I won't go that far, right now I just want to travel happily and enjoy our journey." Erika agreed, It's the simple things in life that gives most pleasure.

'Man I feel worn out, body and mind. These kind of talks really takes a toll on you.' I think it's high time they get some rest.

"Well I think we should really sleep now, it's late and uh I'm tired after the talk, just what I needed." Erika nodded as she turned in, she stared at Ash who was still leaning to the wall. Noticing her gaze, he smiled stirring up a blush from Erika, though the dark veil of the night made sure Ash couldn't see it.

"I'm just gonna stay like this a little while." Trusting Ash's ' a little while', Erika whispered good night and slept with her hearts content. Ash looked at Erika's innocent face and smiled, he was truly at peace now. Was it the closure of sleeping with a girl that helped? Or the talk that help him release much of his tension?

'Both I guess.' But Ash secretly knew the reason why he was at peace.

"Erika..." With that final whisper of her name, Ash turned to the covers

 **Err hi, I'm back? I think I'm not so sure, I need to check with my employer (*ehem* I don't have one). Yeah this chapter is more of a real talk chapter for Ash and help explain why Ash likes her and a bit of reason why Erika likes him. So expect more cute moments like these that has nothing to do with the progressing of the story at all! Yeah this is the quality content you all followed for. Kaelstrider signing out (Man I miss saying- typing this)**


End file.
